The Life of Sara Knivert Tudor
by Tripilu
Summary: just the life of Henry the VIII youngest sister... what the history left out of the books
1. Sara Tudor, duchess of buckinham

Sara Tudor, Duchess of Buckingham.

Charles Brandon was called to the king's presence and he complied. When he got there he found Anthony Knivert was there too.

Your majesty- he said- I am here as you asked me to be. What's wrong?

Charles, I've been thinking who could fill the position that the duke of Buckingham left free. And then it came to my mind, since I am giving my sister Margaret away I shall have my other sister near me.

Sara? Isn't she too young to handle a whole state? if I may say your majesty

Indeed Charles, but I trust our good friend Anthony here to help her with that.

Of course your majesty, anything you want- Anthony answered. By the math they could made Sara must be about fifteen and they expected to see an innocent little girl, but when the doors opened they revealed a beautiful woman followed by single lady in waiting that looked a lot younger.

Hello your majesty- she said giving a dirty look at Charles and that single look confirmed it was in fact Sara, she never had liked Charles; she often had said she hated him.

Please we're among friends, you know you can call me brother.- Henry said and gave her a hug

I did not want to risk it, a lot of heads had been rolling lately and I like mine exactly where it is.

My lady, it's an honour to have you here.- Charles said

Thank you Mr. Brandon, it's only a shame I cannot say the same about you.

Sara, please...- Henry said

I apologize Mr. Brandon. So what do I owe the honour of being called here?

As you know the duke of Buckingham has been... stripped of his duties and we are in need of another person who can take over the charge... now I cannot trust anyone better than my own family for this, so I am making you duchess of Buckingham sister...

Duchess? But I... as you wish your majesty.

Now I do not doubt your ability for this, however I'm entrusting someone to administer you assets. Anthony, can I trust you to be my sister's guardian?

His majesty can trust that I would give my life to guard that of his sister. - Sara stared at Anthony as he bowed to her and Henry, but looked always as he rose up.

Does this mean I get to move in to court?

Well, only if you want to. Though I would love to have you here, it would be nice to have my other sister around, since I'm giving Margaret's hand in marriage.

What? To who?

The king of Portugal.

Henry he's a decrepit old man. You don't suppose Margaret is going to...you know- Henry laughed hysterically

Would you take her place then?

Oh God no! - Henry laughed and so did Charles and Anthony. But the later stopped at Sara's disdainful look

If you may excuse brother I would like to speak to our sister...- Sara bowed to the king and he lowered his head in sign of improvement. Charles and Anthony bowed to her and she left the throne room followed by her lady in waiting. Henry got up from his throne and with a gesture he asked Anthony and Charles to join him in his private chambers.

I can't believe I just talked to my little sister. She does not look little at all- said Henry still astonish by the encounter with Sara.

How old is his majesty's sister? - asked Charles trying to keep his curiosity hidden from the king.

Fifteen, but she looks much older, doesn't she?- answered Henry

Indeed. Oh Anthony is very lucky he'll get to share all that time alone with her.- Henry laughed hysterically

Sara grew up with Arthur, if you do not remember Charles. All that Arthur lacked in strength she had it, and all she lacked in sensitivity well... you'll never get her Anthony.

You're majesty must be careful or I might accept the challenge.- said Anthony to which Henry's smile evaporated

Must you not forget, Sir Anthony that is my sister you are talking about; a princess.

I apologize your majesty- said Anthony but he had upset Henry deeply. The king sent both of them away and stayed alone to receive the visit of Anne Boleyn

Both Charles and Sara were invested on the same day and during the whole ceremony they exchange dirty looks. By that afternoon Margaret was supposed to leave for Portugal.

Oh sister, I wish that I could come with you- said Sara to her moaning older sister

There's no need- answered Margaret whipping her tears with her gown's sleeve- I can only pray to God that he shows himself more kind to you and allows you to be betrothed to a more pleasant man.

Margaret, you and I both know I'll never be married.

You will, I know Henry won't allow you to be unmarried and he'd rather marry you himself before sending you to a nunnery. – They both laughed at the incestuous thought, but a knock on the door broke the sudden halo of joy.

Madame, it's time.- Margaret stood up with her head held up high and walked to the door but as she got to the threshold she stopped and looked back at Sara.

Would you come with me sister? I want to see you face as I say farewell to my beloved England.

Of course Margaret, I promise you I will be the last face you see on this land.

Henry was waiting in the throne room with Charles, both Margaret and Sara kneeled before Henry and then Sara stepped back and stood next to Anthony and William Compton.

My lady - both of them said

Gentlemen- she answered but she looked troubled and Anthony noticed.

Is everything all right Madame? You seem a bit disturbed- he said

A bit? I have a terrible feeling about all of this; I don't trust him Mr. Knivert.

Charles is a loyal subject to his majesty. I'm sure he'll do as it was commanded- Sara looked up to Anthony sweetly

You put too much trust in people Mr. Knivert that I'm afraid one day you'll be disappointed, and your heart would be irremeably broken.

My heart is long broken Madame, for it desires with all it is, the one person it can't have. - The moment was broken by the sign that Henry was realising Charles and Margaret so they could go.

As the party was getting ready to leave to the docks, Sara was ready to join them but Henry intervened.

Where do you think you're going?- he said

To the docks, to say farewell to my sister

You already said farewell here

But Henry I promised her I would...

I'm not going to let you ride to the docks all by yourself and returned here. And I don't need to explain myself to you I'm still you king and if that isn't enough, your older brother.


	2. and so the madness begins

And so the madness begins

Margaret left for Portugal and Sara couldn't keep her promise. She was left heartbroken and alone in the Whitehall palace, only finding solace and comfort in her little chats with queen Katherine and also in the time she got to spend with her little niece princess Mary. But a shadow had been moving slowly towards the peace of the court and that shadow came under the name of the Boleyn Family. Sara was discussing some things regarding her state with Anthony, Verona swung back and forth in front of the window, when she notice Anne Boleyn and her brother George.

The Boleyn's are rather growing presence in court. I keep seeing more and more of them this days, specially of mistress Anne.- said Verona

I can't stand them; they are most treacherous and deceitful. I wouldn't trust them if my life depended on it. I bet they're trying to sell off one their girls to my brother. All Howard girls are just... whores. - said Sara without lifting her gaze from the papers she had in front of her. Anthony laughed at that.

What do you find so funny?

Forgive me Madame; it's just not something a woman is expected to say.

And what it's expected from me Mr. Knivert? That I find a Husband and bring more children into this world? That I never share my opinions because I am a woman? If that is what's expected of me, I don't think I could ever be that.

And I would never expect you to be any different than you are. You have captured my soul and its forever at your ransom Sara. - Sara was a little bit shaken up by the comment she didn't know what to do, but Verona knew when to act, and so she did instructing Anthony to leave. Later on that afternoon Sara received the visit of Thomas Moore, who Henry sent to teach her more about the ways of a duchess. When the lesson was done she thought she could go for a stroll around the castles gardens. On her way she came in the way of the throne room where she heard Henry yelling at someone, she couldn't help herself and went in.

It was Henry yelling at Anthony, but she couldn't quite understand what he was yelling about. She sent Verona to investigate for her and she awaited in the queens chambers. Verona passed by several people until she came across the kings groom, which was and old acquaintance from her.

What is happening?- she asked

It's the king's sister, Princess Margaret. She has married the Duke of Suffolk.

What?- said angrily Sara when she heard the news, she couldn't believe what Verona had just told her

Yes Madame, apparently the duke sent Sir Anthony to tell the king.

Like the coward he is, but I can't believe Margaret's lack of judgement. I can't believe this, I have... I have to talk to Henry.

And so she went to her Brother, he was in his private chambers.

Princess Sara, my lord- said the king's groom

Everybody out. Now!- Henry said and then there were just he and Sara left in the room.

I'm guessing you heard- he said

Of course I heard how couldn't I? When everybody is talking about it. Henry we are the kingdoms laughing stock thanks to your best friend.- she said angrily

I don't know how this could happen. Did you know anything about this? Did Margaret ever tell she fancied him?

I did not! But I knew Brandon couldn't be trusted. Why is it so hard for you to listen Henry, I warned you!

I know you did! He promised he would care for her as if she was his own sister- Henry said standing up and marching through the whole room

Well you don't marry your sister and you absolutely do not sleep with her. - Henry screamed in anger and sat down at once. Sara kneeled before him and put her head in his lap

What should I do Sara... should I forgive them? Should I behead them?- he said crying

Oh no, Margaret still our sister. You cannot do that

It's treason! I didn't give her my consent for that!

You told her she could marry anyone she chose once the king was dead- Sara said standing up

Not Charles! I gave him everything and the only things that were off limits for him were you and her. He didn't have the right to take her... I didn't allow that I never would have!

Henry...- Sara tried to argue but Henry was beyond mad

Leave Sara. - She wouldn't dare to disobey him in that moment so she left the room. She was walking down the hall and she could feel everyone talking about what had happened, she couldn't help but wonder what could've happened to Margaret to make her fall so low, she was beyond disappointed and at that point she decided she would never speak to Margaret again, as far as she was concerned she no longer had a sister. Suddenly a she was making a turn through a corridor she froze in front of the image that stood before her. Margaret was there, but it seemed almost like a mirage, whatever the situation was Sara had already made up her mind so she compelled herself to move and walk by Margaret as if she weren't there.

I thought that from all people you would understand better Sara. – Margaret said sadly and Sara just couldn't resist to turn back and answer

Understand what? That you are a...

Don't say it! And I am not that you say I am. I fell in love is as simple as that

He used you Margaret, but it's not going to work because Henry is going to behead you both. One last advice, run as far as you can and tell your... husband so.

Henry can't do that, I'm still his sister. I'm still your sister

As far as we're concerned Margaret, you're not anymore. Farewell duchess.

Margaret and Charles were exiled rather than beheaded and deep down this brought relief to Sara's soul for she could not have bare the thought of her beloved sister being beheaded. She had refused to see Anthony too for she thought he supported Charles actions, but as Anne Boleyn started drifting Henry away from the people he loved, Sara was left feeling alone and abandoned and she had nowhere else to turn to but to Anthony.

I've earned the Boleyn hatred, but I have no idea of what I've done – she said while they were taking a stroll around the palace gardens

Well you do have a lot of influence in Henry, I imagine that does not suit them very well – Anthony answered

I fell so alone... sometimes I think is better to leave court and return to the country, at least there there's peace.- Anthony remained silent for a while.

If I told you to leave with me, would you do it? – he finally said

What? After all I've said about Margaret and Charles I can't just go out and do the same thing. - said Sara trying to rid herself of the awkward question.

So you wouldn't.

I didn't say that. I just... I don't know- Anthony smiled sadly

I understand- he said and then walked away, his feelings badly hurt.

What have I done to deserve this Verona? I really didn't mean to hurt Anthony I just... I know eventually Henry is going to marry me off to somebody.

Well yes Madame, wouldn't you like it to be someone you know very well rather than a complete stranger? - said Verona trying to help her mistress sort her problems out.

You think he wants to marry me?

Yes I do. I've seen how he looks at you Madame, and besides if Suffolk married your sister I bet Sir Anthony has much more kind intentions with you.

It sounds lovely all of that, but Henry would never allow it.

He did forgive your sister and Suffolk I think that if you went to him he would allow it.

I don't know... why don't you make me a bath and then make my bed, please Verona.- and so Verona left to do as her mistress commanded leaving her alone in her chamber

The sweating sickness came and took the life of little Henry Fitzroy, leaving Henry in a heightened state of paranoia in which he basically started eating everything that people told him stopped the sickness. He called Sara to her private chamber where he was with Charles and Anthony, off course Sara wasn't at all pleased to see Charles and he wasn't pleased to see her either.

What is it that you want your majesty- she said

I want you to drink this; it supposed to help keeping the sweats away. – he said handing her a green liquid

I will not drink that.

I wasn't asking you if you were willing to do it I am commanding it to you as your king. – Sara took the glass on her hand but she couldn't bring herself to drink it, causing the men in the room to start laughing

Fine, don't drink it- said Henry in a fit of mercy

Thank you –

I want you to go and tell your lady to get everything ready for your trip

My trip? Where?

I'm sealing the palace and sending the rest of you away, the queen is going off to meet the princess Mary and I'm sending you away with Charles and Margaret

What? No please Henry...

Sara it's my command you understand me?

Yes my lord- said Sara without even trying to hide her disgust

Then why does it look like you want to continue arguing?

No my lord, I will have everything ready when his grace decides we should leave- she said without lifting her gaze from the ground. She felt like a cornered animal heading to her death and in many ways she was right, for that one decision was what triggered the chain of events that would indeed decide the rest of Sara's life and choices.


	3. Fraternizing with the enemy

Fraternizing with the enemy

Leaving the palace to go to Suffolk felt as if she was leaving for the tower, she felt she was about to be executed. Her only joy was that she got to take Verona with her, Henry insisted many times that she hire more ladies in waiting, but she never had wanted to.

A lady in waiting is some you can trust. I don't trust anyone here more than I trust Verona; I've known her my whole life. - She had told Henry the only time he dared to bring the subject up.

She expected more, she expected Henry to be more compelled by her departure but he limited to say goodbye through a castle window. She didn't knew why she kept expecting Henry to do certain things that deep down she knew he would never do, she kept expecting him to be the brother she knew he was never going to be. She, however, had been nothing but the perfect sister; she had been there when Henry Fitzroy died, she had held his hand though the mourning of William Compton and yet she kept feeling unrecognized and unloved by her brother. It wasn't like when Arthur was alive, he had preferred her among everything and she had loved him just as much; she was an important part of his court almost as his daughter and that's where her close relationship with Katherine was born, when Arthur died she felt she no longer wanted to be part and she retreaded to one of the housings he had reserved for his children and that now according to Arthur's will belonged to her.

Anthony was outside with Charles getting the carriage ready, Thomas and George Boleyn watched from afar as the queen herself stepped out of her chambers to say goodbye to Sara and then went back inside followed by Anne Boleyn among her ladies in waiting. Charles was already inside the carriage when Anthony walked Sara it, just as she was about get in Anthony said something that would make her shiver.

If I survive the sickness and you do to, I swear I will ask Henry for your hand and I will marry you.- he said

What? - She said, but the carriage started going and her hand slipped away from Anthony's, he stood there and she saw him until the palace was out of sight.

She was silent for a long time, thinking about the proposal that just had been made to her. Finally much to Sara's surprise it was Charles who decided to break the awkward silence.

I know this isn't the most pleasant thing for you and trust it isn't for me either. But I am still offering you my home to stay. The least we can do is to try and be civil about our differences.- he said

What?- she answered completely lost about what he was saying

Look Sara I know you hate me and quite frankly you're not my favourite person either. But you are Margaret sister and I know she missed you, I don't want to get between you two

Oh... thank you, I'll do my best to keep things between us the best possible way.

Fine. There shouldn't be much longer until we get there.

What?

It's everything alright with you? You seem very distracted.

It's just that... I don't trust you enough to speak to you about it.- she said and went back into her state of silence.

It was dusk when they arrived at Suffolk. Margaret came out to meet Charles but was most surprised to see Sara with him.

Hello Margaret- Sara said, her voice shaking in longing.

Sister, I wasn't expecting you to come I...- Sara ran to Margaret and hugged her. Margaret started to cry as she hugged her sister back, reunited for the first time since the fight.

It was all good again. Margaret and Sara spent the afternoon talking and laughing; Margaret wouldn't tell Sara how unhappy she was, but just having her there, talking to her, feeling her sister again made all of Charles's betrayal seem nothing. During dinner they shared as a normal family would, Sara and Margaret closer than ever; however something had changed that afternoon and both of the sisters were just too immerse in other matters to notice that Charles had started to see Sara in a different way. She no longer seemed a little girl or a spoiled brat, net to Margaret she looked young and beautiful and he found himself desiring his sister in-law.

The days went by and Sara spent them with Verona around the countryside and taking care of her little nephew Edward, she also shared lectures and even small chats with Charles but she was completely unaware of his changing behaviour and his growing need to be around her. However Margaret was no fool and she had already realized that Charles had changed, but never in a million years would she have thought it had something to do with her sister, she thought it was her sister's lady in waiting. She told her suspicions to Sara and she decided she was going to confront Charles and forbid him from being ever around Verona without hers or Margaret's presence. She found him fishing by the lake and decided to confront him there.

Brandon! - She yelled to get his attentions which he immediately gave to her.

Yes Sara?

I thought you were spending time with me because you actually cared about our agreement, but you were just looking opportunities to sleep with my lady

What?

I won't able to see it but Margaret did and she told me. How dare you Charles?

You are wrong Sara...- he said trying to grab her by the arms at the same time she backed up from him into a tree

She's not like the whores you sleep with everyday, she will not be your mistress

I want nothing with your lady! - He said.

Then what do you want! - Sara yelled bumping into the tree; Charles put his hands on each side of her trapping her against the tree.

I want you! - He yelled back to her. They stared into each other's eyes fully aware that for the first time they were felling something for each other that differed a lot form the hatred they always professed. Each breath one took was in perfect synchrony with the one the other took and so one, they both closed their eyes about to kiss.

I won't be your mistress either- Sara said, Charles, with his eyes still closed, removed one of his arms and allowed Sara to run away.

Have I gone completely mad? what the hell am I doing?- he said and then kicked the tree in a fit of rage.


	4. About fearing yourself

About fearing yourself.

Sara was still in shock by what was about to happen between her and Charles. How could she even think of him that way? She became determined that she had to get out of there as fast as she could, but how? The only way she was ever gonna leave Suffolk was if the sweating sickness passed and she was so disconnected from the outer world that she didn't' even knew if it had, the only one that could give her that information was the one person she neglected to see alone. She was carefully walking down the hall when she heard a conversation between Margaret and Charles; she was drawn to listen to it.

The king wants you to return to court- Charles said

For what? Returning means I approve that whore Anne Boleyn

Don't you miss it? Court?

Why did you marry me Charles? - She felt the sadness in Margaret's voice.

Because I love you – Charles answered

You loved me for an hour but no more, now you love another, and another and another not me. – Sara felt her hard pounding hard against her chest as if she could almost feel her sister's pain, she stepped in the shadow as Margaret left in tears, and Charles followed her short after. If only she could've let it be, but she couldn't; she had to say something.

She's right you know?- she said stepping out of the shadows

About what? – he said surprised

You don't love her anymore. I never thought you did

You don't know what happened between us, you can't say that.

I know one thing for certain and that is that any woman that falls in love with you will suffer, because you're unable to make anyone happy. – she said

You may not believe me, but I do love her. Oh God forgive me but I have been a terrible husband - she walked a little bit closer to him, and put her hand softly on his shoulder.

You can fix it. You can be better now. – she said and they sat down on some chairs that were lying there

I can't. You're so sweet and innocent to believe people can change.

They can. I've seen it; I've changed this past few weeks. And you're not the same you were when I got here.

That's because you changed me. – He said holding her hand and kissing it. Sara smiled awkwardly and stared at Charles eyes.

Thank you, are so kind – she responded trying to get politely out of the situation she had almost deliberately put herself into

You said all women that love me will suffer, but didn't say anything about the one that I love, will she be happy?

I don't know I wish I did.

You have this great power over me, I long hearing your voice, seeing your face, being in your presence... with a single word from you I could...- Sara raised her finger an put it in his mouth

Hush, don't say anything more. This is goodbye Charles, I must return to where I belong. I wrote a letter to Henry and he has allowed my return to the palace. Anthony will come for me in the morning – Charles stood up angrily from his seat

You can't leave! I can't lose you!

You've never had me and you never will! Listen Charles we both know this is the best. Margaret is my sister and could never betray that, I could never be you mistress for I despise what Anne Boleyn is doing to Katherine and Mary.

And when you're in court you will prevent all women about me? That I will never make them happy? – Sara smiled

And I'll keep ignoring you and treating you badly, as if I had never been here at all. – Charles took her face in his hand and before she could tell he pressed his lips against hers. She knew it wasn't right, but she allowed herself to enjoy it for just a few seconds and then she pulled away.

I'm sorry I should never have done that, but I had to I couldn't help it.

We'll just pretend it never happened.

I can't do that Sara

I don't care if you can't, you must! – She said and she stormed out leaving him there.

The next day Anthony arrived early to take Sara. Margaret came to her bedroom to help herm make her things.

You are a very good sister you know?- Margaret said

What?

I don't blame you for anything; it was not your fault. Love is never wrong Sara. - After saying this Margaret left the room leaving a sudden gloom of sadness.

When it was Time to go Sara said goodbye to Margaret and then practically ran to the carriage which in many ways amused Anthony who had no idea of what happened in that time.

Is everything okay?- he said

Yes, everything is okay. Just get me away from here. - And so they both drove away from the castle to apparent Safety.

She didn't mention a word of what happened there, only to her friend and confident Verona. But she kept running away from him every time she knew he was at court. He tried by all means to contact her but Verona kept pushing him away, in frustration he started bedding any woman he could, which only made Sara angrier and determined to stay away from Charles. There was a banquet being held and at risk of seeing Charles, Sara decided she was attending it. Anthony was talking to Henry when Sra walked into the room.

Omnia vincit amor – he said to Henry his eyes fixed upon Sara's face who smiled at him, finding she actually have come to liked the attention Anthony gave her.

Love conquers all. That's right Anthony – said Henry laughing and then he walked away. Anthony moved across the room to be next to Sara. She looked beautiful in a green gown with her golden hair falling like cascades. Anthony looked ravishing in his signature dark clothes.

Would my lady share a dance with me? – He said and Sara happily complied, she couldn't tell but Charles was watching on the other end of the room.

Sara actually felt good when she was with Anthony and she knew he really did loved her, she cared for him a lot, but as much as it pained her to admitted she had fallen in love with Charles during her stay at Suffolk. Charles also felt whole and empty as he tried to fill the void with random court girls, but it wasn't enough, nothing could cure the pain of a hopeless love and more so now that he saw he was losing her to Anthony Knivert who he had to admit was a lot much better than him, and married as he was there was nothing he could do. He didn't know, no one did; but fate would soon release Charles.


	5. The death of a princess

The death of a Princess.

A few weeks had passed since Sara last saw or spoke to Charles. She had heard from some ladies at court of his affairs with tons of women and she couldn't help but get angrier and angrier at him. She couldn't keep all the angst she felt to herself, the Boleyn we're all very much installed in court and Anne had started wearing purple gowns without being a noble. Sara couldn't take this offense towards the woman she considered her second mother; she started writing to the only person she felt could understand her... Margaret.

Every letter they wrote to each other was even more filled with sentiment than the other. Margaret knew about Sara and Charles, she had seen them kiss that night and from then on she just knew, she saw the way Charles stared at her as she left Suffolk and realized he had never looked at her that way, and every time she saw him sitting in his study, staring out the window, it was Sara who occupied his thoughts. She knew very well her time had passed and that it was Sara who Charles truly loved, for he longed for Sara in a way he never longed for her and he never would.

Charles read all the letters Sara sent Margaret , after she was done, she would leave them lying around for him to find them and he was fully aware she did that on purpose; but he didn't care, he needed to hear from her and the only way he could feel her near him was reading those letters.

That night Margaret and Charles were on their bedroom, Charles was already beneath the covers and Margaret was brushing her hair. She finally gathered the courage to say what had been eating her form inside.

I saw you and Sara you know? – she said

So what? She lived here for a long season didn't she? – answered trying to doge the subject

Don't take me for a fool Charles. I saw you and her and you know perfectly what I mean. What were you thinking? She is my sister for the love of God!

I don't know what to say, I can't tell you I'm sorry because I don't regret it – he said trying to be honest with Margaret; he felt he owed it to her. She stood up from her seat disgusted and hurt.

You don't even deny it? She's a girl Charles; she's only fifteen, she's too young and innocent for you!

She is not what everyone think! She might be young in age but she is the brightest person I know, even more than any scholar; when I see her and I hear her speak I feel my whole body bursting into flames, and I wish to have her by my side at all times, not just bed her like the rest of them. It's so stupid and I can't explain it – he said laughing as he hear himself speak with the words of a child, of a teenager feeling passion for the first time.

You love her? Charles I'm asking you if you love her?

It doesn't matter. We are never going to be together, I am married and I'm sure that soon enough Anthony will marry her. I will never have her, never.

That is not what I asked. I asked you if you love her... I need to know if you love her...

Yes, I do. I do love her like a have never loved anyone before her. But it cannot be and I must accept that is just the way things are. Goodnight Margaret- he said and then he went back to sleep. Margaret was left heartbroken by this it hurt her because she really did love Charles and she had given up everything, the whole world for him. However she felt now that what she did form him, Charles would do for Sara, so she wished to disappear so her sister and Charles could be happy, Little did she know her wish was about to be granted.

The last letter Sara ever received from Margaret said the following thing:

_Softly love and to love softly. Dew on the sycamore branch. By the creaking gate where my heart hurries afterwards through the path of wheat along the briar, to that stone, under which I lie._

_I love you and so does he_

_Forever yours, Margaret_

When she read the letter she immediately knew something was wrong, she decided she was going to talk to Henry about it, but she never had the chance; Margaret died that afternoon alone at her house. Charles never noticed how sick she was, but Margaret knew she didn't have much more time left, and as she died she hoped that all this suffering she was going through would by happiness for the two people she loved the most in the world: her beloved sister Sara and her neglecting husband Charles.

It was Charles himself the one who travelled to court with the news of his wife's death and he was prepared for he knew as soon as the remaining Tudors learn the news they were going to blame him and they were right, IT WAS HIS FAULT. But deep down what pained him the most is that he was on his way to earn Sara's hatred forever, he found himself crying out of guilt, pain and despair.


	6. Truth and consequence

Truth and Consequence

Sara loved to think of the days at court as if they were a never ending ball. All of the people there dancing at the same beat over and over again, revolving around their own wishes and aspirations, and right in the middle of all the dancers was Henry blindfolded, thinking everyone around him danced at his command but never realizing he was the one following some else's dance steps.

Charles loved to think about court as a masquerade, everyone was always wearing a mask in order to please the king, even himself. But his theory had an exception, he always saw Sara standing still there, with her face bare for the whole world to see and disgusted with everyone's hypocrisy. He walked into the throne room and everyone stared at him, Henry received him happily but then was shocked by Charles's grim face.

What is it Charles? – Henry asked

I think you should call Sara, this concern you both. – Charles answered without lifting his gaze from the ground.

Tell me now

I think it would be best if...

Don't tell me what would be best, I am the king and I demand to know!

It's Margaret... she's dead

What? I didn't even knew she was sick – said Henry sad and astounded

Your majesty I... – Henry stood up from the throne violently

You never told me she was sick! - Henry then stormed out of the room.

Sra was reading Margaret's letter for the tenth time since it had arrived when Henry walked in her chambers and asked Verona to leave the place.

Is something wrong Henry? – Sara said worried by the sight of her disturbed brother.

I have to tell you something, something really bad – he said and then he grabbed Sara's hands.

My God, Henry, please don't scare me. What it is?

Charles came to court today and he... –Henry started crying

Is Margaret okay?

No she isn't... she's dead Sara, Margaret is dead – Sara fell to the ground feeling a huge knot on her stomach

No... This can't be... she can't be... – Henry watched Sara crying on the ground and he didn't knew what to do except to flee so he left Sara there and left to seek solace in Anne Boleyn's arms. Sara's sadness transformed into anger and she started blaming Charles for everything her sister had gone through, she didn't thought of it twice when she decided she was going to confront him.

Charles was walking down a hall, absorbed in his thought when he felt something hard hit his face and brought him back to this reality. He then realized it was Sara who had slapped him hard in the face and was preparing to hit him again, he grabbed her arm before she could hit him again and then grabbed the other one as she tried to hit him with her free hand. He pushed her into the next room while she struggled to rid herself from him

Have you gone mental? – he said trying to keep her under control

It's your fault... she was all alone and it's your fault! – she kept screaming at her

Calm down!

No! It should've been you! She didn't deserve it!

I know! And it will haunt me forever! Please hear me, that's all I ask and then I won't talk to you again if that is what you want. - Charles managed to pull Sara closer to him, enough so their faces were close together. They melted down in a passionate kiss, they couldn't help it, he desired her as much as she did, above anger and hatred. Charles held her in his arms knowing that from that moment on she would be his and no one else's.

Sara's better judgement started bugging her as soon as she regained control of her thoughts. Charles noticed she was deeply disturbed.

We should never have done this... how can anyone treat me as a respectable lady now?

Why would you need anyone else treat you as a respectable lady?

Don't be stupid Charles, who will marry me now?

And you don't suppose you'll be marrying someone other than me? – he said laughing

This is so wrong. My sister, your wife just died... oh God how can I be such a complete idiot?

Stop it, you're not an idiot. I love you and Margaret would want us to be happy now wouldn't she? – he said kissing her

It still doesn't feel right

I must go and arrange the funeral, but I will come back and we will talk to Henry.

You promise?

With my life...

Sara was convinced that now Charles and she will never be apart, she started fantasizing on how her life was going to be from then on. Suddenly she passed by a group of girls and couldn't help overhearing what they were speaking.

You! Repeat what you have just said! – she compelled the girl who was talking, for the first time in a lot of time she made use of her royal authority

Madame I...

Repeat it!

I said that on the afternoon of princess Margaret's death I was with the duke of Suffolk

And what was it you were doing with the duke? – Sara already knew but she needed to hear it from her mouth.

Well Madame, I was bedding with him. – Sara was all kind of hurt, betrayed, and angry. Very angry.

She felt stupid and used. She was crying on the palace garden by the fountain when Anthony approached her.

Go away Anthony. I do not deserve you being here

There's nothing you could've have done to not deserve me, if most it's me who does not deserve you

Let me differ from that. Oh Anthony I have made a terrible mistake... Henry is going to behead me...

What is it that you say you did? You can tell, I swear on y life I will help you

I have become what I always despised. A whore no different than Anne Boleyn. It's so stupid but, I fell in love – Anthony looked very confused and as Sara started to tell him what happened he began to feel the whole earth shaking beneath him.

You hate me now, don't you? – she said whipping the tears that came down streaming down her cheeks

No. I'm hurt, but I don't hate you. I don't think I can – Anthony hugged Sara and passed his hand through her golden hair, restraining his own tears from falling down

Do you still want to help me?- she said

We will think of a way to keep Henry from knowing this, but you must promise me you'll stay away from Charles.

I know my honour it does not worth much know, but I give you my word I will never even speak of him again. - And So Anthony committed himself to help the woman he loved even though he now knew she didn't love him back. He would become Sara's rock and for the love he felt for her he would be capable of anything.


	7. Unconditional love

Unconditional Love

Anthony went to Charles that very afternoon and passed him Sara's message.

What? She couldn't have said that – said Charles incredulous

She did Charles; she wishes to speak to you no more. Honestly you thought you could lie to her forever?

What lie have I told her? I have only spoken to her with the truth

Isn't it true that on the afternoon Margaret died you were lying with another woman? – Charles fell silent, he had forgotten about that little detail.

I...

it's not me you have to explain, but like I've said Sara wishes to speak to you no more – Anthony prepared to leave but Charles exploded

how can I know you're not telling me lies to keep us apart – Charles shouted

And what need do I have? – Anthony replied without losing his cool

Everyone here knows you love her. But she didn't want you! She wanted me! That must be killing you!

You're so damn right I love her and it kills me inside. But it's not me you have to blame. Now I will see you again when you have come to your senses – Anthony replied and then left for Court.

Sara hadn't been well for quite a long time, however she had managed to go by without anyone noticing, she didn't knew for sure, but she could suspect what was going on: she was with child. She had to find a way to confirm her suspicion or prove herself wrong, and she must do that without Henry finding out, she didn't have much more people she could trust, there was only Verona and Anthony. If that weren't worse enough she had to think what she would do if it all turned out to be true. Was she going to tell Charles? Could she hide from Henry's wrath? The agony she was in was terrible. Finally she decided she had to talk to Anthony and Verona all together, maybe they could help her; thought she knew that if in fact she was with child, there was no saving her.

Sara went to Katherine's chambers that afternoon, Anne Boleyn had been mouthing off to everyone in court how much Henry loved her and how Katherine meant less than nothing to him. She figured Katherine must have been destroyed and she was right, but Spanish as she was, Katherine was not about to give Anne the pleasure to see her head down.

It's been a while since you last came to see me Sra, it seems all of the Tudors have forgotten I exist – she said in her marked Spanish accent

I could never forget about you and may God punish me if I ever do – Sara replied humbly

You are a sweet girl – Katherine said touching Sara's face

I was hoping you would talk to me about everything that's happening to you... concerning Henry and Anne Boleyn

I hope you understand that I will not discuss that matter with you or anyone else... but I have been told the Boleyn have set up a war front against you too

They are setting war fronts against anyone that has a mayor influence on Henry... sometimes I think they want Henry to marry me off to George Boleyn so they can keep me under control – Katherine laughed and Sara did too

But you, darling, have the strength of a Spanish woman and the heart of a true British, just like my beloved Mary. No one would ever tame you, no matter how hard they try

How long ago was the last time you saw Mary? – Katherine sighted and closed her eyes, the sun shined on her face and it reflected her passed beauty now shadowed by her age.

Three long years.

I am truly sorry.

For what? You have done nothing wrong.

So she left Katherine's chambers decided to be like her. Katherine had all the troubles in the world, but she wasn't backing down and she never would. She had to be more like that, she had to be determined to do what it took to keep on moving, not only for her but for the life she know was completely certain was growing inside her. She was thinking in all of this when she noticed that Charles was following her.

She started running through the halls trying to lose him but he kept coming after her, so she kept on running. Anthony saw her run to the gardens and was confused, but then he was Charles and figured out what was happening.

Excuse me – he said to the man he was talking to and started to go after them.

Charles finally caught up with Sara and grabbed her by the arm forcing her to stop.

What are you doing? You're hurting me – she said and he let her arm go

Well your hurting me for no reason – Charles said

You lied to me! That's reason enough for me – Sara yelled

Come on Sara, you can let things like that come between us, that woman meant nothing and you... you mean everything to me.

I was just another girl, you know it and I know it.

Charles, leave her alone! – Anthony said

It's him, isn't he? He's the one filling your head with all this things so you leave me – Charles said angry

I told you once before it was your own fault – Anthony yelled and he and Charles started bickering, Sara tried to stop them but they were both so self absorbed in their fight they didn't notice her slowly fainting, until she was completely on the ground

Henry had his physician check Sara and he confirmed what she already knew leaving Charles, Anthony and Henry all dazed and confused. As angry as he was, Henry decided to handle the affair privately without saying a word to anyone, not even to Anne Boleyn.

You will tell me who the father is, right now! – Henry yelled at Sara

I can't... – she responded with tears in her eyes

I command you to tell me! – He kept on yelling. Sara expected Charles to say something but he was petrified. Anthony didn't know what to do to help her.

I can't! – Sara yelled

Tell me now or I'll have your head cropped down to the neck!

I am! I am the father! – Anthony said

What? – Charles said. Henry looked confused

Is that true Sara? – Henry asked

Yes it is, we we're trying to find the way to tell you... – Anthony started saying but Henry shut him up with a gesture

I'm not asking you. I'm asking her, is it true Sara? - Sara remained silent for a few seconds.

Yes I am afraid it is true – she finally said

No, is not! – Charles said

What Brandon? Would you know who the father of my child is better than me? – she bitterly said

You form all people, scolding Margaret for what she had done and now you behave likewise – Henry angrily said

Its love Henry, you don't get to chose that. I thought that at least from all people you would understand – Sara softly said. Henry let an angry scream out and then turned to face his sister.

I do understand! You and he will get married before the word of this comes out and then you'll both leave for Birgminshire without saying a word. You understand me?

Yes, perfectly – Anthony said

You cannot allow this Henry – Charles said

Why not? I finally allowed it when you did it? Why now it is any different – said Henry and then he left the room.

Sara and Anthony got married three days later and moved to Birgminshire, Anthony decided he would love and take care of Sara's child as if he was his own. Sara yielded Anthony her seat on the Privy Council and from then on he went to court alone only when it was necessary. Nine months later they welcomed into their home a beautiful blond baby boy they name Arthur Anthony Knivert Tudor, and he soon became Anthony's pride and joy.


	8. A happy family

A happy family

Charles frustration grew and grew as time went by, he kept hearing all this stories of how gorgeous Sara and Anthony's baby was and how happy they were together; he was jealous almost all the time and he had to make sure Henry would not picked on that. Every night went he went to sleep he kept torturing himself thinking over and over again it was all his own fault, if only he had been as brave as Anthony had been, he wondered of how would his son be like, but the only thing he knew for sure was his name: Arthur.

Sara, on the other hand, as resented and angry as she was at first, as time went by she wasn't anymore; Arthur and Anthony had become her entire life, her joy and happiness. She sometimes thought about the events and was sadden by them because she had come to the conclusion that Charles just didn't love her enough to fight for her as Anthony did, but she no longer felt angry. However she kept refusing Anthony went he would ask her to let Charles see Arthur.

Absolutely not! You are the only father he'll ever know, because you are the only father he'll ever had – she would tell him

If it were my child I would want to have the opportunity to even glimpse at him. – He would reply, but as wise as Anthony was he knew exactly it wasn't a bright idea to pursue a discussion with his wife.

Anthony was a good man, and he tried to do what was right interceding for his friend. But truth is Charles wouldn't even direct a word directly to him and so a few months went by before Charles realized that Anthony was his only shot at seeing his son and Sara again.

Arthur, how is he like? – he said to Anthony

He's only six months old and he is the brightest baby I've ever seen. He looks at the horses as if he's ready to jump on the saddle and ride them – they both laughed at this

Does he speak already? Has he said his first word?

No, but he keeps he is not far from managing to say his first word. You know I keep asking Sara to let you see him, but she won't listen to me - Anthony replied

She has every reason not to. I was a coward and that cost me the woman I loved and my son. you know it kills me to admit it but your will was stronger than mine – he sadly said

Anthony came home that afternoon with not very good news to Sara; he had to tell her about everything that had been happening in court regarding Henry and Anne Boleyn. How he was seeking for a way to annul his marriage to Katherine and marry Anne Boleyn instead. He knew all of this was going to upset her, but he had to tell her. He didn't know what was waiting for him at home.

The both sat during dinner, unusually quiet. Verona was taking care of Arthur and it looked as if all was planned for them to be alone. Sara kept staring at her plate without glancing anywhere else.

Sweetheart, is everything okay? – He asked concern about this for Sara rarely sat quiet. She was always asking questions or proposing a matter for them to discuss.

I haven't been well this days – she replied

Are you sick? Why didn't you tell me – he got up from his chair and went next to his wife, she was smiling.

Oh , but I am not sick Anthony – she said

Then what is it Sara, you are frightening me.

Don't be frightened my love, for you have all the reason in the world to be happy. I am with child Anthony... your child. – Anthony stood frozen there for a second and then started laughing hysterically; he lifted Sara from her chair and held her tight in his arms. He was so happy that he forgot everything he had to tell Sara; as far as he was concerned, in his home, his private kingdom all was well.

The news of Sara's pregnancy travelled fast throughout the kingdom and it soon became apparent to Charles he had to move on with his life. So he turned his eye on his protégée Catherine Brooke, she was young and had sharp thoughts and opinions and in some ways he reminded him of Sara; he know was sure he would never get the real Sra for himself so he figured that someone like her was a close as he could get. He invited Anthony to Suffolk to congratulate him on the upcoming birth of his child and announcing him of his decision to marry Catherine.

You have a very prosperous state – Anthony said, the last time he had been to Suffolk things were very different than they were now.

Thank you very much my friend. But you and I know this is not the reason I invited you here. Come with me – Charles said and guided Anthony towards a young girl who has heading in their direction. – This is Catherine Brooke. Catherine this is Sir Anthony Knivert.

It's a pleasure to meet you Sir Anthony. Your grace. - Catherine said and kept on going her way with her ladies.

Beautiful girl. Is she your protégée? – Anthony said

Yes she is. I'm going to marry her. That's what I wanted to tell you. – Charles said

I see... but why did you wanted to talk to me about this?

Because it's time we put our differences behind us. I understand I lost and I most go on, all I want for Sara and for my... for Arthur and Sara, is their happiness and I must admit I am not that.

Are you going to tell her the truth? I mean are you going to tell Catherine about Arthur.

Yes. If something I've learned from all of this is that no good ever comes from hiding things. So I will tell Catherine everything, but when we're both ready.

Do you still want me to help you convince Sara to let you see Arthur?

I think Sara will allow me to see him when she's ready. I have to believe that.

Anthony told Sara the news that afternoon but she didn't seemed to care much, alas she told him the exact word Charles had said.

We are a family Anthony, the happiest family in the whole kingdom, it's only fair that Charles tries finding his happiness and I will pray to God he might just find it. – She told him.

Speaking of God, I need to tell you something else – and so Anthony began telling Sara about everything that had been happening in court.


	9. Forgiveness

Forgiveness

April 16th 1530 Madeline Sara Knivert Tudor was born and was very much welcome into the Knivert household as much as she was happily expected.

However there were more things happening around kingdom that made all of the happiness at home felt hollow to Sara. Anthony kept her very well informed of everything that went on in court and she grew desperate to find a solution for them, but she knew there was hardly anything she could do without endangering her own life and her children's for she had hear Henry had gone blind and deaf and only saw and hear through the Boleyn's eyes and ears. She couldn't risk going up against the Boleyn's directly; she had to find allies to fight them without them knowing who they were dealing with.

There was only one thing that concerned her further more by the urgency it require, someone had to protect Katherine and she couldn't do it herself. There was no one she could think of, no one who loved Katherine like she did; but then it came to her mind, the only person that could help her, the only person who had felt respect for Katherine and still cared for her in spite of his closeness to the King, and that person was Charles. She didn't know for sure he would help, but she had to try, she had to try and make Charles listen, it was her last resource.

So she decided to write him a letter, after three years of silence and of denying him the possibility of knowing his son, she found herself having to pit her pride behind her in order to save those she loved. And so the letter said.

_Dearest Charles: I know you will find odd the reason for me to write to you after everything that has happened between us. I congratulate you on your marriage and I wish you nothing but happiness, you do deserve it. But another matter is what urges me to write to you; you know very well my affections for the queen Katherine and how much it pains me everything she is suffering. For I will never disobey my brother or go against his will I also want to make sure those I love be safe, and I fear for her, I fear for what the Boleyn can do to minimize the thread she represents. I do not ask you to be on her side, or to intercede in her behalf, I just want to ask you to watch over her. Please for everything I ever meant to you, help me._

_Sincerely, _

_Sara Knivert._

Charles was shocked when he received the letter and much more when he read it. He had never forgotten about her, not even a day, but the pain of not having her had passed as he grew happy with Catherine and Edward, however now that he read the letter all had come back to him and he found himself astonished that his feeling for her remained intact. He felt love for Catherine, that was true, but what he felt for Sara was even bigger than himself, bigger enough to compel him to do as she wanted. He wrote back to her.

_Sara: what you ask me is a very dangerous thing; if Henry ever discovers me I could be beheaded, but I will try, for you; I owe it to you, I owe it to Arthur. I am very sorry for everything that happened, but now that I have the chance I have to tell you the truth. I was a coward I know that very well, but it wasn't lack of love, it never was. I loved you more than anything in this earth and I know that you are the only woman that can ever make me feel that, no matter how much time passes. You will always be in my heart and I hope there is a place in your to forgive me._

_Always yours, Charles Brandon_

She felt rather relieved for she knew Charles would come through with what he had promised. But she also felt it was time to let go of the past, to forgive all the offenses. So she decided to write back a single paper with three simple words.

_I forgive you._

Three simple words, but she felt much better once she wrote them, for she knew they came from the heart. She had the silly hope that fro bettering her life the world would be better, but she was wrong for she didn't know that thing had to get very bad for them to be good again and the worst was yet to come.


	10. Family above all

Family above all

Sara felt that as long as Charles was looking out for her, Katherine was safe, however she received a very disturbing letter informing her of the last events that had took place, and in the letter Charles wrote.

_My dearest Sara: I am so sorry the news I have for you aren't the best. Henry has decided to banish the queen from court, of course under the influence of the evil Boleyn, but he is now desperate to annul his marriage to her, so that he declared himself head of the Church of England as I'm sure your husband has already told you. I had to notify her of this and it broke my heart to see her leave, I truly believe she is my queen and as long as she lives my heart will only acknowledge her as that. I am so sorry if you believe I've failed you again my angel, but I have a family as well and I did as much I could without risking endangering them._

_With great sorrow, _

_Charles Brandon._

Do you see? Everything is wrong, I have to go there and try and talk some sense into Henry – Sara said while Anthony read the letter.

You didn't even tell me you corresponded with Charles. – Anthony said

I am telling you that my brother is wasting his life away and all you can't think of is that I wrote Charles as lousy letter?

It is not just a letter, he calls you my angel! Why does he call you that?

I honestly don't care, all I care for is my family and Henry is that... I have to save him somehow and even if I cannot do that, I have to be there when this all ends badly and he has no one to turn to. – she said walking back and forth through the room

He'll always have Charles to be there for him, you have a family her and we all need you. – Anthony replied not willing to let her go, he was afraid that all of this was a scam from Charles to get her back, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her. She saw he was very upset and held his hand in hers and she sat next to him.

I know what upsets you darling, but you must understand I only want to take care of those I love, allow me to do that. Besides I am your wife, I am yours and no one else's.

Sometimes I think you still love him, it keeps me awake at night.

He's Arthur father and for that he'll always be in my heart. But I have never been happier than I have been all this years with you... you gave the happiness I very much needed and you have to trust in me and my love now, for I trusted in yours a long time ago. Please, I'm asking you something not for me but for the king, for the sake of the whole realm of England

I now you better than anyone Sara Tudor and I know you will stay if I forbid you from going, but you will never forgive me for doing so. I will agree for you to go down to court, but please do your duty and come back to us. – she hugged him and kissed him

I will always come back to you no matter what, for you are my home now and forever.

When Sara arrived to court she instantly went to see Henry, who was very much surprised to see her.

My Beloved Sister, I am so happy to see you here. But, it's everything alright with you? – Henry said, greeting her in the court room

All is surely fine, is it wrong for a sister to pay visit to her brother?

It is when the sister is married and she comes without her husband or her children

You know very well why I came, my lord

Then I suppose it's better to discuss this matter privately don't you think Lady Sara – Said Henry and they both retreated to his private chambers.

You banished Katherine from court? – Sara said sounding offended

She lied to me. Our marriage was never valid, you know that better than anyone, or weren't you Arthur's confident.

What?

It's obvious you will never tell the truth, you always loved him more than you loved me... you even name your son after him... but of course it is also best for you if I never have a male heir, for then you son Arthur would be king. That's what you want isn't it!

No! In case you never have a son it wouldn't be Arthur who inherits your kingdom, it would Mary and if you don't want approve her in your succession line then the kingdom would be Edward's for he is Margaret's son. But of course you trust Brandon more than you trust me. – She replied to which Henry hugged her in despair.

I'm in love with her Sara and all I want is to have a happy life with the woman I love. Why is it so hard?

Because you already have a wife. Henry kings aren't supposed to love as women aren't supposed to love either, we are supposed to care for our families interest's or our people's sake.

With what party do you side? Me or the Spaniards?

You of course, for you are my king and my older brother and I owe obedience to both.

But not because you agree with me?

Katherine is been like a mother to me; you know I never knew our mother so it's natural for me to care. Just I beseech you to remember she is and elder lady alone in a country that isn't hers.

Ah! Why everyone is always trying to portray Katherine as and helpless lady? When we all know she has the strength to crush us with her fist if she's ever given the chance

Then don't give her a reason to want to crush us!

I should have you beheaded for the way you dare to speak to me!

But you'll never do that for you know I am the only one true to you, me and Charles are the only fools in this kingdom who would give up everything to serve you and that would never put personal gain above it... because we are the only fools that still believe that family is above it all

Don't ever leave me Sara – Henry said

I'm not going anywhere Henry; I am here, forever here by your side. – Sara hugged her brother and stayed like that for a few minutes then she walked out of the private rooms and walked to her chambers in court, as she went through the hall ways she could see the Boleyn observing her, knowing she was a bigger threat than they had supposed, believing they could crush every single enemy they ever had was the Boleyn bigger mistake, for they could never crush Sara. No one ever could.


	11. Revenge is a horrid thing

Revenge is a horrid thing

The Boleyn secretly met to discuss the latter incidents, Anne had given birth to a girl and not the boy the king wanted, and people were already playing this card in their favour. There were two points that were most prominent in the agenda, Sara Knivert and Charles Brandon must be destroyed.

I don't think Sara poses danger to us, she comes only to visit and doesn't stay for more than a day – George said

She has too much power over the king and that does pose a threat to us – Thomas Boleyn said to his son, making him feel stupid.

I'm more worried about Suffolk than I am about her. It is still possible that Henry won't listen to Sara because she is a woman, but he will listen to Suffolk. – Anne said

Anne is right, I too think Suffolk is the bigger threat – George replied.

Perhaps you're right, but it would be easier for us if we manage to destroy them both.

How do you suppose we would do that? Are you going to have the king's best friend and his sister beheaded? They have agreed to everything Henry as made them swear, we have nothing against them father. – Anne said, feeling desperate

Calm down Anne, you know perfectly well I never act without a plan

Would you mind sharing it? – George said

Have you ever wondered why the lady Sara only comes once or twice alone and never stays? Better yet, have you ever seen her and her husband together in court? – Thomas Boleyn begin explaining

Now that you mention it father I have never seen her with her husband or her children. But I still don't understand what you are saying

Well, it was widely speculated that she and Suffolk were in love. They even say that her eldest son is his.

That is stupid father, why would Knivert marry her if she had a child with another man?

I don't think he knows. But if we manage to prove this, we'll have them both on our hands.

It is all so wonderful father, but I don't believe it is true. We must get them out of the way, that is true. But let us find something better than rumours that are so hard to prove.- Anne intervened

Well to start daughter you should focus in having a son to the king, let me and your brother think the rest. And you George should be preparing yourself for your wedding.

George dreaded the idea of marrying Jane Howard; he found her unpleasant and couldn't stand the thought of being near her. But truth to this matter was he didn't like women but men. And so Henry kept philandering around court and at each rumour Anne became more and more paranoid, she had to become pregnant again. Things in the knivert household were as revolved as they were in court, Anthony had grown more jealous with each visit Sara made to court, and as much as he wanted to believe her when she said she never spoke to Charles, he couldn't.

Sara didn't know what to do, on one hand she had her brother who needed her and in the other she had her husband and her children, who she had been putting in second place for the past year. Anthony however wasn't a bad man, and he couldn't forbid her from going, because deep down and apart from his own insecurities he knew all Sara wanted was Henry's happiness and as once she had told him the happiness of the king is the happiness of the people.

You are leaving again – Anthony said when he came home from the stables and found the carriage ready to go.

I can see what this is doing to us, to our family and as much as t pains is not something I am willing to sacrifice.

What does that mean?

This is the last time I leave Anthony, never again. – and so she left with the promise that she would fix everything she could fix and when she returned it would be the last time she would ever leave.

When she returned to court she heard of the most horrific news, her old tutor Sir Thomas Moore had been imprisoned in the tower and was awaiting to be beheaded. She couldn't believe that, so she went to speak to Henry about it. When she got to the throne room she was told that the king wasn't, she felt desperate to talk to him, she walked out of the palace into the gardens and sat next to a pond, far away from the palace view; it was place she used to go whenever she was upset, back when she was younger.

May I join you my lady – said a voice behind her, she recognized the voice.

Only if it pleases you your grace. – She answered and Charles sat next to her.

Well you have succeeded – he said

On what?

You have successfully hid from me for four years, even when we where under the same roof. But today you didn't care, I would even dare to say you knew I would follow you

I just don't see why I should hide anymore. You have your family and I have mine, and I am so tired of running away.

You and me both. I've never told Catherine about Arthur, how I can tell her I have a son I haven't even met?

He's a lot like you in many ways. The way he acts, I am very proud of him and I think you would be too. – Sara said. Charles smiled and grabbed Sara's hand

What about us?- he said, she looked at both their hands together

It is too late for us now, but is not too late for you and Arthur... if you want to meet him, you can do it anytime you want.

But it is; it is too late for me to be Arthur's father, he already has a father, one that didn't care the consequences of his love.

Charles doesn't...

It is my entire fault; I was too much of a coward. You were right all along I wasn't good enough for you or for Arthur. – Charles then got up and left, leaving Sara alone and even more troubled than before.


	12. one common cause

One common cause

The Boleyn's were soon beset by enemies and became desperate to retain the king's favour, which they could feel was slipping away from them. Anne had become pregnant again, but grew paranoid as she couldn't lie with the king, that one of his mistresses would take her place as queen of England for she didn't even feel like it in a first place, as much as she liked to brag about it, deep down in her heart she knew that the only true queen of England was Katherine of Aragon and as long as she lived there Anne Boleyn would never be that.

Soon the enemies of the Boleyn begin forging alliances to make them fall from favour and even those they help rise were willing to take them to the tower themselves as was the case of Thomas Cromwell. Sara knew it was a tricky thing to do but she couldn't stand seeing what Anne was doing to Henry, he had become bitter and angry, almost as an old man; her intentions however were the noblest ones for she wanted not something for herself but for he brother, and Charles couldn't help being moved by this, thus including her in his plans for they were together in one common cause, their hatred for the Boleyn. Of course in her time it wasn't the custom that a woman attended such a meetings unless she was accompanied by her husband but Sara was different she knew very well how to manage herself without a man.

Charles came to Sara's chambers in the Palace; she was sewing by the window, Verona opened the door.

Lady Abbott, May I see you mistress please? – Charles said to her

I don't know if my lady wants to receive your visit you grace, I do not want to commit any indiscretions

Is an important matter. Tell her is about queen Katherine – he said almost whispering

Is there something wrong with her?

Lady Abbott, it would be and indiscretion if you mistress hears this from somebody else and not me and she learns that you wouldn't let me inform her.

If you were so kind to wait here I'll go announce you. – said Verona and went to her lady, in fact there was little Verona didn't know about her lady and she knew that Sara had already forgiven Charles and was talking to him again. But she wanted to protect her lady for she never believed in Charles love for her lady and more know she wanted to protect not only Sara but Anthony and their children,

My lady the duke of Suffolk is here, should I send him in? – Verona said

Yes Verona please. – Sara replied. Charles went in and bowed to her; Verona retreated to the other room but made sure she could hear the conversation.

Sara, I have terrible news for you – Charles began

That's no shock to me; lately all I hear are bad news. But speak, what is it now?

The king commanded me to go to the Moore where the... Katherine is and tell her she will be referred now as dowager princess of Wales and that the lady Mary will no longer be referred to as princess but be treated as a bastard child and be taken to Hartford to serve the lady Elizabeth

What?

I'm leaving to tell her right now

I must go with you. I have to see her – Sara said and stood up from her chair, moving towards the door

No. Henry didn't grant you permission; he can have you beheaded for this. – Charles said and stopped her

I have to take the risk Charles – she said their faces close to each other as they haven't been in many years.

I won't let you; you can't be so selfish; what would be of Arthur and your daughter? What about Anthony? What about me? I know I lost you, but just knowing that you exist brightens my day. – He was about to kiss her, but she pulled away.

What should I do then? – she said

Write her a letter, I promise you I will deliver it to her. You still believe in my word don't you?

And so Sara wrote a letter to Katherine letting her know she loved her still and that she would try to convince Henry to treat her better. She was very careful not to write anything against Anne or the fact that Henry was head of the church now, just in case someone other than Katherine read the letter first. Charles arrived to the Moore and informed Katherine about everything and also gave her the letter, to which she replied with a single phrase that would echo in Charles mind forever. "If I could choose between extreme joy and extreme sorrow I would always choose sorrow, for in joy you forget about God, but in sorrow he is always with you".

Thomas Moore execution was unstoppable; no matter how Sara tried she couldn't persuade Henry to stop it; however Sara was surprised that even in the face of death Moore would not change his believes or his mind, as many others would just to escape it. Deep down in his heart Henry awaited until the last minute for Thomas Moore to yield and swear to everything he had written, to embrace him as head of the new church of England, for he felt a deep love for him, but Moore never did and so the day of his execution came. Charles knew that Moore was innocent and he was being executed as a wimp of those who pulled Henry strings: the Boleyn, who where fist row on the day of the execution. However Charles was surprised when he saw other familiar face there, Sara was too waiting to see the execution, in a green gown and her golden hair loose and a hat decorating her head.

What are you doing here, Sara? – he said

He taught me a lot, everything I have I owe him and Anthony. I want him to see I am with him, that I never forsake him – she said

Those are the noblest intentions, but I fear and execution might be too much for you...

I can handle this. – She said and he nodded knowing he wasn't going to convince her to go.

And so Thomas Moore came out to face his doom and as he pronounced his speech he saw Sara's teary face in the crowed and smiled a little, it felt good to see her lift her hand a little towards him, he felt the lord had sent her to let him now he had done well on this earth and that it was really time to go.

Sara felt her breath cutting short as the final moment approached, she the executioner ready to wield his axe down and in an impulse grabbed Charles hand. He hold her hand as well and as he did he felt something warn in his chest, as if he were doing what he had to do, nothing felt more right than that moment, where he hold her hand.

The axe started coming down and as it was about to cut Moore's head off she looked away and tears started to stream down her face; she felt she couldn't breathe at all. Charles noticed this and without thinking of the consequences pulled her towards him and embraced her in a long hug, which didn't passed unnoticed to the Boleyn's. When Sara realized what was happening she pulled away and started walking towards the exit when Thomas and George Boleyn blocked her path.

It is a shame what you are doing Lady Sara. – said Thomas Boleyn

What is it that I am doing my lord? – Sara asked angrily

Oh please, don't think we didn't see you and the duke together. Is it most forceful for us to think the rumours are indeed true

And what rumours would that be, my lord? – said Charles intervening in the discussion

That the lady Sara is indeed your mistress even before your fist wife's death and that her son is by you - Charles was angered by this comment and took Thomas Boleyn by his shirt

Don't you dare spreading those lies! The lady Sara is the most honourable lady in this realm, you hear! – Charles yelled to Thomas Boleyn

Stop Charles, he is only looking to create intrigue so Henry won't trust us anymore. Don't you see they are drowning? But I tell you this, you shall not speak of what you saw today or I'll be forced to tell some things I know about my lord Rochford that I believe would not please the king. And let us see who he believes more. – Thomas Boleyn looked at his son and gave him a killer glance.

I do not know what you heard but it is mostly lies – George said

Oh I'm sure they are my lord, just like the ones you had just said... oh and you should tell your wife to be more reserved. Good day my lords- Sara added and then she and Charles walked out of the pavilion.

In deed the lady Rochford had confided in Verona the fact that George Boleyn would not lie with her but with the queen's musician Mark Smeaton, and as natural Verona had told Sara in case she needed something to use against the Boleyn; once again Verona had proven herself loyal and useful to Sara.

The very next day Sara and Verona returned to Birgminshire and Sara kept her promise to Anthony of never returning to court again without him or their children.


	13. Different kinds of love

Different kinds of love

Henry had a play made to discredit the pope and all those who side with him in his decision of not supporting his marriage to Anne Boleyn, but on the other hand his love for her had started to diminish. Sara saw this as an opportunity to get him to listen to her, but he had to consult to Anthony before doing anything, she had promised him she was never neglecting him again. Anthony agreed to go with her to see the play and even bring their children with them so the king would see them too, but Sara had also a secret intention for bringing her children, she had been very troubled since she last spoke to Charles and she had been thinking hard about everything that had happened, she came to the conclusion that if she wanted to really forgive him, she had to comply to the one thing that could allow Charles to have a happy and peaceful life; she had to allow him meet Arthur. Anthony, who had been trying to get her to do so for a few years then, agreed that it was time.

Charles was with Catherine among the crowd and he was actually getting a few laughs out of the ridiculous play. Suddenly as he looked away from stage he was stunned by what he saw. Sara was there looking beautiful as she always did, but she wasn't alone, a little boy was holding her hand. Blond like his mother, Arthur was everything Charles had imagined and even more. Anthony appeared next to his wife then with a little girl in his arms and suddenly Charles remembered the first time he ever saw Sara in his life, when he was a young boy and used to play with Henry for his father was part of King Henry VII court. She was indeed five years old and a young Arthur Tudor was playing with her and Margaret, to which Henry said he found awful that a future king would spend his free time playing with his younger sister instead on preparing to be a man. He saw both sisters together and then looked away not even thinking about them twice; who could have told him then in a future they would both bare him children and that it would be precisely the little girl Arthur held in his arms the woman that would steal his heart away forever? At that point he realized of one thing as much as he knew Sara was Margaret's sister, he had never thought of them together until that day and he slowly began to realize of the pain it might had caused to Margaret to know her husband was in love with her little sister.

Is everything all right husband? – Catherine said noticing that Charles had been staring into the void for more than a few minutes; this brought him back to the real world.

I was just, thinking about...nothing sweetheart, do not mind about it.

Anthony had already seen Charles and so had Sara.

Are you ready for this my love? – Anthony said to his wife

no, Catherine is there I don't think I can – Sara replied

You can, I am with you. – He said and kissed his wife's forehead.

Can do what father? – Arthur said – what are we doing here?

We are here to watch the play – Anthony replied to Arthur

And mother doesn't want to?

No my boy, you mother is just nervous about you and your sister meeting you uncle the King, so you must behave in his presence, you understand?

Yes father I understand. - Anthony padded Arthur in the back, and they started walking towards Charles and Catherine. Henry saw them walking through the crowd and Anne did too.

Look dear, Sara is back. And she's not alone this time – Henry said smiling, Anne however did not felt as happy for the return of his sister in-law

I see she brought her family with her. Well it was about time she would introduce your niece and nephew to you Henry. – Henry thought Anne comment was a bit out of place, and his smile suddenly vanished, she had not been giving him any happiness lately.

Charles was confused when he saw the Knivert's walking towards him and most when they stopped in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Arthur standing in front of him.

Arthur there is someone I would like you to meet. This is the Duke of Suffolk a very dear friend of mine – Anthony said, Arthur bowed to Charles

It is a pleasure to meet your grace – Arthur said to Charles, who felt like crying but knew he mustn't.

It's a pleasure to meet you to mi lord.- Charles replied

And what is this beautiful young lady's name? – Catherine said referring to Madeline

This is Madeline Knivert – Anthony said putting Madeline in the ground – Madeline say hello to the duchess.

hello Madame – Madeline said, Catherine smiled

Oh but isn't she graceful. – Catherine said smiling to Charles

Yes she is sweetheart – Charles answered

My mother is a duchess too, she's the duchess of Buckingham – Arthur said

Indeed she is – said Charles and he kneeled down as if he was to tell Arthur a big secret – and one day your lordship will be a duke as well

Like you? – Arthur said sounding very much excited

Yes, like me.

My lady, the king asks to see you and your family. – said the king's groom.

Of course – Sara replied and she and Anthony both went up to the king to present him their children.

My beautiful sister and my dear friend Anthony – said Henry most joyfully, Anne simply looked away

Your majesties – they both said and bowed

Would you not introduce me to these beautiful creatures?

Off course your majesty, may I present you my daughter Madeleine and my son Arthur. – Sara said

Lady Madeleine and Lord Arthur Knivert, my niece and nephew – Henry said

Your Majesty – Arthur replied and bowed to the king however Madeleine did not.

Maddie, you should bow to the king – Sara told her daughter who got distracted by the laughs of the people watching the play.

Oh let her be, she's too young I'm sure she'll bow next time. Won't you dear? – Henry said

You see Madeleine! You upset the king! – Arthur said, Henry laughed

I assure you she hasn't my lord, now come here... come closer Lord Knivert – Arthur went to the King and he lifted him up and sat him in his lap.

Are you really my uncle? – Arthur ask

Yes, your mother is my beloved little sister

But mother isn't little anymore. She is a duchess – Arthur made Henry laughed again

I know I made her a duchess myself. But most importantly of all your mother is a princess – Henry whispered to Arthur

Is she really? Does that mean I am a prince too?

Arthur pleases...

No, leave him Sara. He has said nothing wrong, in fact I find him most gracious and pleasant, I shall introduce him to Princess Elizabeth so she'll have a friend. If that pleases you Sara

If it pleases your majesty then it pleases us. – Sara replied, Henry smiled and then put Arthur back in the ground.

Very well then, I shall call upon you. Have a good day – The Knivert bowed and returned to the crowd, and then Henry called upon Charles.

I see you're not in the queen's favour either – Catherine said to Sara while Anthony was occupied with the children.

I'm afraid we're not, but as long as the king loves us both your husband and I are safe.

You shall not fear, but me, on the other hand fear for my husbands safety. As easily as the king grants his favour he can take it away.

He has had much reason to take his favour from Charles in the past and he still hasn't. You shall not fear Madame, Charles knows perfectly when to speak and when to keep his mouth quiet, assure you he will be fine. – Sara replied and went to help his husband with the children, Charles came back visibly upset for Anne had tried to humiliate him, but was even more upset when he realize that Sara and Arthur had left and he hadn't have the chance to say goodbye.

Catherine and Charles were in bed, about to go to sleep when suddenly Catherine let it out.

He is you son isn't he? Arthur Knivert? – she said

Why do you ask that Catherine? – Charles said surprised

Well is it true or not? – She said. Charles thought about denying it, but then remembered he had promised himself to tell Catherine the truth someday and maybe this was the day?

Well?- she urged him to answer

Yes, Arthur is my son

I knew it; I saw the way you looked at him.

I had never seen him before, I... I couldn't tell the king Sara was with my child Anthony took the blame for me, but she was... anyway she wouldn't allow me to know him until today

Well that's a sign that she has forgiven you.

Yes, I believe she has.

Did you love her?

Yes I did very much.

Do you love her still? Do you really love me?- Charles remained silent for a while

I... there are different kinds of love. Now go to sleep Sweetheart- and so they went to sleep but the intrigue of knowing how strong where Charles feeling for Sara would hunt her until her last days.


	14. Hope rises

Hope rises

Things in England had gotten to a point where they couldn't possibly be worse, as the king was a total mess, so were his subjects. Things in Sara's household had not been well, for in one of his trips to France Anthony had seemed caught some strange disease and it couldn't have been in a worse time for Sara happened to be with child again, so she and her children were forced to leave for court, hoping for Anthony's recovery. However even worst news expected her there, when Henry asked to see her. He was surprised to see her pregnant

You're with child? – he said

Well obviously I am. But don't you dare to withhold me any information because of this. – she replied

It might be harmful for your baby – Henry said

Henry, what is happening? Is that bad? – Henry nodded and walk to the window

Katherine is dead – he said staring out into the field

Why is it that every time you call ne privately is to tell me someone I love has died?

I feel terrible Sara, for I fear I've been deceived by Anne and her crafts

Did you talk to Katherine before her...?

No, but she sent me a letter letting me know she didn't blame for anything and how much she loved me until her last breath.

You might not want to hear this, but she did love you. I shall know for I saw her weep for you abandonment

You say I always call you to tell you bad news but you every time I speak to you seem keen to torture me!

It is not me who tortures you but your own conscience Henry

Well I do not want to hear my conscience then! – he said

Very well, can I at least visit Mary?

Not in your state. Travelling is risky for a pregnant lady; you must stay in court and try not to leave your apartments. I shall appoint someone to take care of your children – he said

Your majesty – Sara said and left the kings' private chambers.

Charles was talking to someone when he saw Sara leaving the kings' private chambers, but he felt something punching his stomach when he saw her belly and realized she was pregnant. He did not know why he was still upset by those kinds of things, she was Anthony's wife after all and she was expected to have children by him. But deep down he knew that the reason for his upset was that he in fact still loved her, as he couldn't bring himself to tell Catherine. He knew very well that Sara Tudor would always be the love of his life, no matter how many women he bedded or marry and even if he could love someone else as he felt he loved Catherine, he would never love her as much as he loved Sara.

Arthur please stop doing that – she told Arthur when he kept jumping around the room yielding a stick as a sword

Mama when do we go home?- Madeleine said

As soon as your father is better – Sara replied to her daughter

Don't you like it here? There a nobleman and jousting, it's perfect here – Arthur said to his sister

No! There is too much noise, I do not like it. – Madeleine replied

Then you are very much like me. And for God's sake please stop poking that thing around Arthur! – Sara said.

The duke of Suffolk asks to see you Madame – said one of the ladies Henry had appointed to help Sara with the children, for Verona had stayed at Birgminshire to care for Anthony.

Send him in, and please take the children outside, they have been committed here too long.

Yes Madame – replied the lady and took Arthur and Madeleine to play on the gardens, Charles entered the room and she asked him to sit down with a gesture.

How far along are you? – Charles asked.

Seven months, I'll be due soon. But I am guessing that is not what you want to ask me now, is it?

Why are you here Sara?

Anthony came back sick from one of his trips to France, it got a lot much worse lately, so much he sent us away fearing we might get it. Verona stayed with me and he writes often but...

What? Tell me

I sometimes fear he might die and I really don't know what would I do alone in this world with three children

You're not alone, I will always be with you – Sara laughed at that

It's very nice picture. You, me, my children, your children, our son and your wife. Beautiful family

You forgot about Henry...

Of course how could I forget about my royal brother? You know Charles, I sometimes don't know who you love more; your wife, me or my brother?

Henry off course. – they both laughed

You shouldn't be scared; I don't think you could have been anymore brave or strong even if you were a man. You will be fine. Madame – Charles said and left the room.

Henry left to hunt with Charles that afternoon and met Jane Seymour that very same day. Sara was knitting; talking to the baby she carried inside her and at the same time worrying about Anthony, when she was announced of a most unexpected visit.

My lady the queen is here – she was announced and Anne Boleyn entered the room, it was the first time they would ever speak, for Sara always refused to even greet her.

Lady Knivert – Anne said

Your majesty, what is the motive for your visit? – Sara said coldly

I wished to speak to you, to forget our pass grudges and start over

Forgive me your majesty but I don't see why would you hold any grudges towards me

You have never acknowledge me as legitimate wife to the king or my daughter as legitimate princess, you've always look at as if we are no worthy of being in your family.

I trust you majesty do not think that way for my choice of a husband was of an inferior title than yours. However it is true I've despised you for a time, but it is not for offenses done to me but to the people I love, I would suggest you to ask for Queen Katherine's forgiveness and if she ever forgives you, I shall do as well.

Anne went to Henry when he came back to tell him about everything Sara had told her, but he remained indifferent to it.

What do you want me to do? – he said

Didn't you hear what I said, she humiliated me!- Anne said

I can't make her think any differently

You've executed people for less than that!

What have you just said? Do you want me to execute my sister?

She offended the queen of England, I am the queen of England and I deserve respect!

You deserve what I say you deserve! I made you and I can destroy you! Listen Anne and listen very carefully, leave my sister alone. You're not allowed to talk to Sara, speak or even think of her or her children do you hear me?

And so Anne had to swallow her pride and walk away, for now she knew she could never won a battle against Sara. Anne Boleyn always thought she could play the king as she wanted, but she had now realized that without lying or deceiving him, Sara had more power over Henry than she would ever have.


	15. New directions

New Directions

Henry had fallen in love with Jane Seymour and Anne knew it. But she had the hope that the child she carried inside her now would save her from falling out of Henry's grace, for she now was feeling in her own flesh everything she had made Katherine feel.

Sara had been receiving letters from Anthony in which he told her he was much better and hoping he could be with her for the birth of their child. Arthur had become very good friends with Henry, Charles's son and Sara allowed Charles to take Arthur to spend time with him. A whole new dynamic seemed to start developing around the family and in some way it seemed to be worked, but things were about to get shady.

Henry had a jousting tournament made and he invited almost every prominent gentleman in the realm. Sara thought it to be the most boring sport she could possibly think of but somehow it seemed to lift Anthony's spirit enough for him to come to court. Sara was extremely happy to see him, she had missed much more than she was willing to admit to herself because in fact she knew that she loved Anthony a lot.

Are you well now? – she asked him

I am better my love; you should not worry for me. Lady Abbott took good care of me, never left my side not for a second. – Anthony replied

Well you don't suppose you'll be getting on a horse and jousting do you? Last time you jousted you almost got you eye poked out...

No sweetheart, I'm not that well. But I do want to go see, it is said that Henry is to joust against Charles and that is a match I want to see. Would you come with me? – Anthony said

Well off course I would come with you Anthony, we've been apart for too long and you're not going anywhere without you wife. – They both laughed and hugged. Arthur and Madeleine entered the room and ran towards Anthony, so the Knivert family was once again reunited.

Charles was preparing for the match when he was told Anthony was well and in court. He couldn't help but feeling upset by this, for all the time Anthony had been sick it was he who had stepped in a taken care of Sara and both of her children, he even started feeling Madeleine as his own daughter; what was he thinking? He had been absolutely delusional all of that time, living a double life that on one side seemed like an illusion, the life he always wanted to have; and then the reality of his life and marriage to Catherine who he loved, but no like he loved Sara, that's when he knew that as long as Sara lived, as long as she existed, it would always be her; it would always be her and he would never be able to tell her.

Sara and Anthony left the children at the care of Verona and left for the jousting match. All people where very much excited about the event and much more when they announced the king was up next. Charles entered the field wearing his wife's favours and he looked up to the seats where Catherine greeted him, he then locked eyes with Sara who was holding Anthony's hand; she slightly smiled at him almost as if she was asking him to forgive her for what he was feeling then, but then again that was what she must have felt when he couldn't stand up for her and Arthur at the time, he nodded and prepared to joust the king.

The joust went terribly wrong and Henry had gotten injured, he was taken away from the field unconscious, as if he was dead and the whole court entered in panic, Sara however, after the shock of seeing her brother falling from his horse and being carried off as he was, entered in labour and had to be carried to her apartment. The whole situation was then turn into scenes and they couldn't have been more opposites, as everyone worries for the life of the king extinguishing, a life was preparing to entered this world.

Margaret Katherine Knivert was born at the very same time he uncle, the king opened his eyes. The birth of a second daughter filled Anthony with joy, he wasn't like most of that time men who craved for a son and neglected their daughters, and he loved Madeleine and was happy now that he had Margaret, didn't needed a son for he already had Arthur. He was one of the few men who actually believed his family was enough to make him happy.

Anne Boleyn lost the baby she was carrying and Henry accused her of witchcraft and incest, she was committed to the tower and Elizabeth was deprived of her princess status for Henry didn't thought she was his child. Anthony returned to Birgminshire but asked Sara to stay there for he started feeling his infirmity's symptoms to return, Sara sent Verona away with him again.

The day of Anne Boleyn's beheading Henry introduced Sra and her children to Jane Seymour and her family.

It is an honour to meet you my lady Buckingham – Jane said

It is an honour to meet you, who had brought my brother such a happiness which he lacked for so long – Sara said

I was told you husband was ill, how is he now? – Henry asked her

Not well, it seems his trip here to court made him more ill, but I can't blame him for wanting to come.

Why is that? – Henry asked

It doesn't matter now, for all is better. All will be better.

I trust it will be that way. You're excuse to leave – Henry said

Sara left along with her children but she didn't escape the eye of Edward and Thomas Seymour, who where nothing like their sister.

If what I've heard it'd true, her husband is very ill in deed – said Edward

And how would that suit us brother? – asked Thomas

Well if her husband in deed died, she would be a widowed duchess, very rich and she is also the king's sister what would assure us the king's favour even if Jane fails to give him a son – Edward explained

You're forgetting one little detail, she always does as she wants and not even the king has ever defied a decision she makes.

What's wrong Tom? I thought you might enjoy the challenge. – And so Edward Seymour started his manipulations to place himself in the king's good graces.

Henry and Jane's wedding was most joyful as the whole court seemed revolve around the kings happiness. And so Sara felt she had to be with her brother during this happy time as she had been through the worst. She was alone enjoying the dances when suddenly she saw the strangest dancers among the crowd, they seemed as two dwarfs revolving clumsily around the music, but there they were, Arthur and Madeleine dancing among the other couples.

Look at those two dancing over there – Catherine said pointing at the little ones.

I think they are having even more fun than us. – Charles said

Are you ever going to tell him the truth? I mean Arthur?

I don't know Catherine that is not for me to decide. If Sara wants to tell him the truth then I mot joyfully will comply, but I will not force her. – Charles replied not leaving room for any more conversation on the subject. Truth to be told ever since he had told the truth to Catherine she had became more insecure and he hated talking about that matter with her or anyone for the case, for it remained him of his fatal flaw, his cowardice.

But happiness wouldn't last long for Verona appeared at court shortly after the wedding bearing not very good news.


	16. Love and Friendship

Love and friendship

Ever since Queen Jane had arrived things seemed to be getting better at court, she had been trying to reconcile with Henry's daughters and it seemed to be working. However she still wasn't with child and Henry started to get very irritated by this.

Verona arrived at court and went straight up to her mistress chambers; she was announced by the head Lady Henry had appointed Sara.

Verona? What are you doing here?- Sara asked, but Verona's grim face seemed to tell her everything

My lady I... – Verona started but the knot on her throat wouldn't let her continue

No! Don't say it! – Sara yelled at Verona

My lady I am so sorry...

No! It can't be you hear me! You're lying! – Sara kept screaming to Verona at the same time she was crying, Verona had to leave the room and instructed all the other ladies to do so.

Sara's screams were so loud that they got to the ears of the people roaming in the throne room and of course Henry.

Who is screaming like that? – Henry asked, pretty annoyed

It's the lady Sara, your majesty – answered the king's groom

Why in God's name is she screaming like that?

I don't know your majesty, would you like me to find out?

No, I will go myself. Charles, come with me – and so Henry went to Sara's chambers but found only Verona standing outside.

You majesty – she said in tears as she bowed to the king

Lady Abbott, what happened to my sister? Why is she screaming like that? – Henry asked but Verona couldn't answer

Something happened to her children? – Charles asked, concerned for Arthur

The children? Oh God the children! – said Verona and started to cry harder

Oh for Christ sake woman if you won't tell me anything move out of the way! – Said Henry and proceeded to enter the room, he found Sara coiled up in the floor among broken decorations.

Henry – was the only thing Sara could manage to say as she got from the floor

What is it Sara? You're frightening me

Henry... oh God, Henry, Anthony died – she said and then broke into tears again. Both Henry and Charles felt crushed by the news, especially Charles, who felt he had killed him by coveting his family. Henry then did something Sra had never expected him to do; he walked up to her and hugged her.

Its okay, everything will be okay I promise – he said as he held Sara in his arms and passed his hand trough her golden hair.

What am I going to do now? How am I going to tell the children? I really am alone now...

No, you're not. I won't leave you alone for you have never left me, I will take care of you.

Anthony was buried the next day and his funeral was very attended for he was always kind and generous to everyone he ever met. Sara moved away from court with her children and returned to her house after Henry had it cleaned to prevent the sickness to affect Sara or her children, and everything Anthony wore during his infirmity was burnt even the mattress he slept on. Henry came trough and gave Sara a pension of 5000 pounds a year in order to care for her.

The north rebelled against Cromwell's reformations and formed the pilgrimage of grace; Charles was appointed general for Henry and was dispatched to the north much to Catherine's dismay. Birgminshire happened to be on the way and it took all the strength of will Charles had to not stop there.

Charles was initially told not to spare their leaders and as much as he didn't like it he had to do as his king commanded, just that fact gained him a lot of trouble at home, for Catherine didn't approve it. Charles felt he was alone in the world and impulsively decided to go pay Sara a visit for he thought she might be the only one who understood.

I don't think is right either, those men trusted you; Tom Darcy was a friend of yours. But on the other hand you had no choice, Catherine should now that. – Sara said

I don't want to justify myself. I just wish she could understand.

Look Charles I'm not going to play this game. Why are you here?

I had to see you. She how where you?

Well you saw me, my life is not perfect but I get by.

Where is the lady Abbott?

She's way with the children, Arthur likes the horses and Verona's husband is teaching him. Verona teaches Madeline how to sew and Margaret is asleep in her cradle.

Why is someone else teaching my son how to ride horses? I can do that

You haven't exactly been here and I cannot teach him those things – Sara said

I didn't know if it was convenient given everything that had happened, but I was thinking that since Anthony is gone maybe I could try and be a father to Arthur

If you want to be there for you child I will not prevent you, but you cannot disturb Anthony's memory for that I will not allow.

Charles agreed to Sara's terms and started spending more time with Arthur and developing a friendship with Sara and also as a side effect he began growing closer to both Madeleine and Margaret. Catherine had rejected Charles completely after what he had to do in the north, all the women and children he had put to the death as a king's command. Sara didn't justify Charles but she knew her brother better than anyone and she knew she could somehow sympathize with Charles, for she saw how losing his family was taking its toll on him, so much she would see how he was replacing them for his own family.

When Catherine told him she was with child, Charles thought it would all be better then but he couldn't have been more wrong. Queen Jane delivered a son to the king but died soon afterwards and Henry secluded himself in his rooms with only the companionship of his fool, he would also call for Sara, and she went to see him.

You understand me more than anyone else can; you know what I have lost.- Henry told her

Yes I do, but you and I are not a like, you are the heart of this whole realm.

I do not want to be the heart of anything right now, she was my heart and now she is gone. Will you stay with me?

I can't I have to return to my home, to my children. But I will come back to see you

No. Stay with your children, I will call for you if I need you.

Catherine lost the baby she was carrying after telling Charles she did not wanted it and he lost it. He stormed out of his home and went to Sara; he was out of himself when he entered Sara's house and went to her room.

Charles what are you doing here? – she said surprised to see him

I want nothing with Catherine anymore – he said and he kissed her.

*disclaimer: Charles son's name changes throughout the series and also does his mother. In the second and third season it is said his name is Edward and his mother was Princess Margaret, but in the fourth season it is said his name is Henry and his mother to be Catherine Brandon. Just a head's up for future chapters.


	17. a new family

A new family

When Charles woke up the next morning he felt disoriented at first, but hen as he looked to his side he saw Sara there and suddenly remembered everything that had happened and he felt happy. Finally he was waking up next to the woman he loved and no one could ruin that for him, except maybe Sara herself.

Good morning my angel – he whispered into her ear and she vaguely smiled at him

Good morning Charles, wait? Oh God! Is it morning?

Yes, but why does that upset you sweetheart?

I can't believe you are asking me that? How are you going to leave here without everyone seeing you?

Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps I don't want to leave? I told you I'm done with Catherine, I want to be with you

And how exactly are we going to do that? You may not want anything to do with her, but she is still you wife I won't get in between that you hear me?

Don't send me away from your side.

I can't be your mistress, how can I tell my children that when they grow up? That I settle for another woman's left over?- Charles grabbed Sara's face gently

You don't understand it was her who settle for what you left, and thought I loved her my heart always belonged to you. - Sara took Charles's hands and put them away from her face.

It may be so, but you have to try and better thing with her, for Henry and for me. – Sara said to Charles

Charles had began seeing in Edward Seymour now Lord Earl of Hertford an ally to stop Cromwell's influence on the king to continue to grow, and together they started planning Cromwell's undoing as he before had planned the Boleyn's, and it was showing to be much more easier than it seemed for Cromwell himself started digging his own grave with the choices he was lately making. He tried to better things with Catherine as he had promised Sara he would, but the harder he tried the further Catherine grew apart from him; he eventually got to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it to keep trying and he stopped.

But Cromwell's undoing wasn't the only thing the Seymour's had been planning. Now that Jane had died and the King had taken a new wife they were very much insecure of what would happen to them and the fact that having control over prince Edward might not be enough to have control over the king, and so Edward Seymour enlisted his brother Thomas in an enterprise they had planned as their back up since the beginning: marrying the king's sister.

It was Sir Francis Bryan who told Charles that Thomas Seymour was courting Sara and, obviously this did not pleased him. He had lost Sara once before to someone that could marry her, but in that case it was different because Anthony really loved her, but he now knew that Thomas only wanted her for the influence she had on Henry. He couldn't take it, he went to her.

You can't marry Thomas Seymour – he told her when he stormed into her Chamber unannounced, again.

Good day to you too, Charles – she said. This is turning into a habit for you, to come in here as if this was your house.

I'm sorry. But you can't marry him

Why not? Tell me a good reason.

He doesn't love you, he wants to use. he would not be good to you or the children

And you would? – Charles stayed silent for a while

I know I can't offer you being my wife, but I... do love you and I will be good to you and your children. Things with Catherine are not worth repairing, I don't love her anymore, and I never did truly love her. She's moved away from me and she took Henry with her.

What?

I promise you this, no matter how the world sees it, you in my eyes and my heart you will be mi wife for as long as you want to be with me.- Sara paced around the room, she thought it was hypocrisy on her part, since she always condemned Anne Boleyn for it, but she really did loved this man and she knew he loved her.

If I did say yes to what you are proposing to me, we should figure a way, for you now I am not alone, I have children and; this is crazy Charles.

I know, but isn't that the way love goes... so are we going to do this? – Sara smiled

I suppose we could try – Charles lifted her form the ground and spun her around.

Sara and Charles were now together, they agreed to keep it a secret until they could tell Henry well what was happening; so Charles was partially living at Birgminshire with Sara and her children for she wouldn't go to Suffolk with him. The children had strangely accustomed to their new life style very well and Charles was happy he could finally be a father to Arthur, but he was also surprised of how fast Madeleine and Margaret were wining his heart over. Off course Catherine was not blind at what was happening and she knew perfectly well that Charles was with Sara, it was a matter of time before everyone else did.

Verona is getting married – Sara told Charles during dinner

She is? To who? – Charles said

Thomas Wyatt – Sara replied

Thomas Wyatt? The poet?

Yes, but he lost everything after the execution of the Boleyn's and his banishment from court, so they have no were to live.

They shouldn't get married then until they settle their affairs.

She asked if they could live here, and I told her they could.

Well Sara this is your house you can do as you bid in it. I guess it doesn't really matters since we are moving to Suffolk.

I thought maybe they could watch the house and the lands. Arthur is ten years of age I thing you should start teaching him the ways of a duke, as soon as he is old enough I'll yield him my title and he'll be duke of Buckingham – Sara said, however Charles noticed she was strangely cold to him

You're mad about something, I can sense on the way you talk to me – he said

She's seventeen years old Charles, what were you thinking? He's going to marry her I'm dead sure of it.

You don't know it for sure.

Yes I do, Henry only calls me to palace to tell me either he is getting married or someone has died – Charles went to her side, hugged her and kissed her.

I don't think he believes a seventeen year old girl would make a good queen.- Charles told her

I am marrying the Lady Katherine Howard – Henry said to Sara and the whole Privy Council. Sara gave Charles a look that read "I told you so". – What do you think? Sister?

What does your majesty want me to say? What I really think or what your majesty wants me to say?

Both – Henry replied

Well, I think she is too young and she won't make a good queen and I dread this need you have to marry every girl you ever fancied, but I think it doesn't really matter for you are the king of England and you do as you bid. - Sra said and everyone was astonished she even dared speaking to the king that way.

I'm glad you understand sister, now moving to our next subject...- Henry continued talking to the lords gathered there but didn't ask Sara to leave. She stared at the lords and then out the window and watched the sky.


	18. Suspiscion

Suspicion

It wasn't long before Charles started seeing Sara's children as his own, well Arthur was his son but he also started to see the girls as his daughters; they had normal day activities as a father would have to his children, he instructed Arthur in the ways of a nobleman, he taught him archery, sword fighting, horseback riding and other lesson he would find useful when he became a duke. Sara's daughters had very different personalities, Margaret was quiet and thoughtful and despite of being such a young girl she barely gave the servants in the house any work; Madeleine on the other hand was like her mother in some ways, impetuous and could never stand still, she also showed interest in learning what Arthur was learning which made her even more like Sara. Charles often thought that Sara's personality had split in two and each of the girls had inherited a bit.

And so a year passed, Sara was always worrying about Catherine coming and finding her there, but deep down what trouble the most was what would happen if Henry ever did found out. Charles wanted to tell him but she wouldn't let him, and although she knew that eventually Henry had to know, but she just wasn't ready yet. They would often go to court together in separate carriages, to try and keep up appearances; but for Charles it just was getting too difficult, each day Thomas Seymour's advances were more and more aggressive and as much as Sara kept rejecting him he just kept coming back; Charles really did believed that it wouldn't be long before he asked the king's permission and if Henry consented there was no saving them.

However they were happy like that, for Charles it was the most happy as he ever had been and for Sara it was a different kind of happiness than what she felt when Anthony was alive. But something was wrong and she could feel it, she did not quite know what it was but she felt as if a dark stormy cloud was advancing to her, threatening her new found joy.

What are you doing there Maddie?- said Charles to Madeleine when he found her coiled up on the ground, her eyes shut as if she was struggling with something

I can't remember my father – Madeleine said with tears in her eyes – I thought that maybe if I closed my eyes strong enough I would remember.

And is that working? – Charles said, Madeleine shook her head in denial and Charles carried her up from the ground and sat her on his lap.

Your father was a very good friend of mine, he was kind, generous and he loved you very dearly. – Charles told her

Did he?

Yes, you children and your mother where the most important thing in his life. No go out with Arthur and Margaret.

Thank you your grace is most kind – Madeleine said and left the room running, Sara who had been listening the whole time entered the room

It was really nice of you to tell her that – Sara said

I said nothing but the truth, Anthony was all of that and even more. – Charles replied, Sara walked up to him and kissed him

I love you Charles – she told him

And I love you Sara – Charles replied

But no everything was being perfect for suspicion had started to rise between people at court. Sara and Charles's closeness was starting to set some alarms, for example bishop Gardiner and Sir Richard Rich started suspecting something strange was happening between them two.

The king made a ball and invited his previous wife Anne of Cleves to court to greet the new queen Katherine. Of course Katherine Howard had already earned some enemies in the king's family as was the case of Princess Mary and Sara herself, to not mention some of the men in the Privy Council. Sara was alone watching the dancers as she always did; when Spanish ambassador Chapuys approached her, he had never done that in the many years he had been in England.

My lady Knivert. – the ambassador said

Ambassador Chapuys – Sara said a little bit surprised

I would like to talk to you about a matter I believe concerns you to. I know the great love you had for Queen Katherine of Aragon.

Yes, I thought of her as my own mother. But, why do you remind me of this now?

I am sick, and cannot protect the lady Mary as I use to. So I beg you to do it for me in such case I... am gone.

Mr Chapuys, I assure you the lady Mary is well protected from anyone who means harm to her

No my lady I'm afraid the lady Mary is not protected against her most fierce enemy... herself.

Then I assure you can rest alone, I will protect my niece from herself. Mr Chapuys. – And so Sara went to talk to Mary for the first time since Katherine died.

My lady – Sara said when she was in front of her niece

Aunt Sara! It is so nice to see you here.- Mary said

I am so glad you are here Mary, finally where you belong.

Yes Aunt and I shall stay by my father's side.

How is the lady Elizabeth? I haven't seen her since she was a baby.

Very well, she currently resides at Windsor along with Edward.

Mary, I would like you to know, that if you need anything you can always count on me.

I will keep that in mind Aunt, thank you.

The ball continued and people kept coming and going, Sara wanted so much to be next to Charles but she knew she couldn't so they kept giving each other longing looks from across the room. Suddenly Thomas Seymour appeared in front of Sara.

My lady Knivert – he said

Sir Thomas, how lovely to see you – Sara said sarcastically

I was hoping we could discuss our situation.

We have no situation, as I have to you before I have no intention on remarrying

But I must insist my lady, it is too hard for a single woman to take care of three children on her own; well unless she is getting help somewhere else

What are you implying Sir Thomas?

Well it simply seems to me that your refusals to my advances may be connecting to a relationship you have to another member of the Privy Council. It is widely rumoured that the Duke of Suffolk may have given too much attention to your family that he neglected his.

I would advise you to be very careful and not to believe those rumours as true; for the only three people who dare to insinuate that lie today in the cold ground, two of them a head shorter. Have a nice evening Sir Thomas – said Sara and left the room, the suspicion was out there and she had to face the fact that maybe it was about time to tell Henry everything about her and Charles, Everything.


	19. falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

Thomas Seymour couldn't keep his mind of Sara, he wanted to unveil every single secret she had more than anything in the world so he set his heart on finding the truth Sara so eagerly was trying to hide. He knew for sure it had to do with Charles Brandon somehow and his straining from his wife, so he thought he could take advantage of the friendship the duchess of Suffolk had with his sister in-law and sometimes mistress, the lady Hertford.

Of course Catherine was pride enough to openly admit she had left Charles and he couldn't possibly care less, she wasn't about to admit that her husband remained in love with someone else through all of the years they shared and most of all that she was now installed in her household as if she were the lady of everything in not her. No, she was never going to be caught dead admit that, but she also didn't want Charles and Sara's happiness, so when Thomas came to see her she recognized in him the chance she was waiting for so long, retribution, revenge.

I don't know why you think I would know anything of this matter; perhaps you should go to Birgminshire and ask the Lady Buckingham herself. – Catherine said to Thomas

And do you assure me I will find her there my lady? – Thomas replied

I don't know Sir Thomas, but I am very sure you will get your mind cleared once you have gone there.

Catherine knew very well Sara was not going to be there, but she also knew that not finding her where she was supposed to be was going to be enough confirmation for Thomas to do as he bit and to get the happy couple under his control and eventually break them up.

Thomas rode to Birgminshire with a determination he didn't even recognized in himself, the fire that drive him to do what he was doing it scared him to the pint he thought he'd go mad if he didn't get to the bottom of the pot. He was received by a surprised Verona who held the house door and wouldn't let him in.

good evening, I am… - Thomas started

I know very well who you are sir Thomas, what are you doing here that I don't know – Verona answered sharply

Looking for your mistress naturally, would you announce me please

I don't know if she can see you…

She's not here, is she?

No, she has moved to another of her residences, she gave me this to live with my family

Lady Abbott, don't take me for a fool, I know perfectly well where she resides now, in fact I shall go there right now an prove my suspicion – Thomas said and got up on his horse before Verona could say anything else.

I

It was getting dark but now that he knew he was getting close to the truth he wasn't about to stop, he didn't care if he got to Suffolk in the middle of the night he was going to prove himself right.

Sara was in a room with both her daughters, she read to them as Margaret listen sitting on a sofa, and Madeleine painted. Arthur was with Charles watching the horses, when Thomas arrived to Suffolk and stormed into the house, finding his way to the room where Sara was.

I knew I'd find you here. I guess all those people were right, perhaps the king should have listen more to what the Boleyn's had to say.- Thomas said

Girls, go to your room please, I shall be with you in a minute. - Sara said to the girls and they went away. Soon she was left alone with Thomas

Poor Anthony Knivert, he must be turning in his grave. Or perhaps he knew about this while he lived

Don't you dare Thomas, don't you dare speaking about things you don't know.

Oh but I know. And even if it didn't it is still a sin, for he has a wife and it is not you

Okay Thomas, you know now, what are you going to do? Are you going to run to Henry and tell him? Go ahead if you want, but you and I know very well how the king repays his spies.

You're right, we'll just sit down here and wait for the duke to come I bet he'll now what to do. - Thomas sat down in the couch.

Madeleine was not stupid and she new something was wrong about that man, so she ran out to get Charles. As soon as Madeleine told him there was a odd man bothering Sara he knew it was Thomas Seymour, so he instructed Arthur to take his sisters to his room and keep them there and ran to where Madeleine had told him Sara was.

oh but look who decided to join the party- Thomas said

what are you ding here Thomas – Charles said while he hugged Sara

I was in a mission, a truth pilgrimage if you will; and now I have found the truth I was looking for

Is it what you thought it would be? – Sara asked

Is brilliant, for now you have to do as I bit to keep me quiet.

Is that so? Then, what is it that you want? – Sara said

I want you to pack your things and come with me or I will go to Henry and let him now what a whore his little sister is. – Sara slapped Thomas across the face.

You don't get to call me that! A man who sleeps with his brother wife?

You know about that?

Off course I know, like I knew a lot of things of the Boleyn's and like I know about this Katherine Howard. I look at you and I can't believe how an angel like Jane was could ever be related to such monsters as you and your brother! You want to tell Henry, be my guest. Better yet I'll go tell him right now!

Sara stormed out of the house and got up on Thomas horse and started riding to Whitehall. Charles ran to the stables and hooped on the first horse he found and so did Thomas, it was very dark and it started raining, but Sara kept riding with Charles behind calling her name. Suddenly a thunder ripped trough the silence and scared Sara's horse who stood on its back legs and threw Sara off its back.

Sara! – Charles yelled as he heard her scream, he got off his horse in the rain and ran towards her, he found her lying on the ground, her hair and dress covered in mud. Thomas got off from his horse and stood in front of Charles as he held Sara's lifeless body in his arms.

She's dead – Thomas said

No she isn't! Sara, please wake up – Charles kept saying to her, but she never answered. Thomas got up on his horse again and rode away, leaving Charles alone in the mud crying over the woman he loved, the woman he had loved for so long and now was gone, gone forever.


	20. aftermath

Aftermath

It was over and he couldn't care less, he couldn't care less about what Henry would do after he had talked to him; he had just buried the woman he loved and as far as he was concern that was as far as life went. He walked towards the king believing that if he decided to behead him it would all be good, for he would go to her, he would find her and maybe in death they would be together and free, finally free; and as he walked he remembered that some nights before Sara had told him something that now it almost seemed as she felt death approaching.

I want you to promise me one thing Charles; I need you to promise that if anything was to happen to me you will look after my children; they love you as a father and you are everything they'll have…

Shhh, I don't understand why you would speak of death right now.

Promise me please; and in return I promise you that if I die first, on the hour of your death, I will come for you so we can go to God together.

I promise you – he had said not knowing that in only three days he would be living up to that promise.

He walked in the privy rooms where Henry was reunited with lord Hertford. Thomas Seymour had gotten so frightened he hadn't told anything to the king, in fact Henry didn't even know Sara was dead.

His grace the duke of Suffolk – Thomas Culppeper announced and Charles went to the king's presence.

Charles, what is it? – Henry said

I have come here to accept my guilt to his majesty and beg his pardon for I have kept the truth hidden from you for a long time

What? What truth is that you speak?

I have loved a woman with everything I was and had, and even though I knew I could never had her I still took her and made her fall in love with me as well and though I am married I never stopped loving her, never.

Come on Charles, I know you well and that's no crime. There is also no reason for you to tell me this kinds of matters so I forgive you

No, your majesty does not know the woman I am speaking off, and when you know you will agree with me that loving her was the biggest crime I could ever have committed

You are scaring me Charles, speak now. Who is this woman you so passionately speak about?

This woman was in fact your sister Sara. – Henry's face turned bright red and he sent Hertford and everyone else away, he was left alone with Charles.

What? How could you? You know she is everything to me! Wasn't enough for you taking Margaret you had to take them both! What is this? Is it a game to you, playing with my sisters and using them as you whores?

It wasn't like that, I loved her, and I still do!

Listen to yourself, you come here asking for forgiveness but don't show the slightest glimpse of remorse! You don't regret it! I shall have you head on a platter for this

I regret not telling you I loved her twelve years ago, I regret letting her marry another man, I regret marrying Catherine but I don't regret loving her, I won't ask your forgiveness for that. She was everything for me, and these two years she was with me where I was as happy as I never had been before. I am sure you understand, she was my Jane...

Was? Why keep you referring to her in past tense? – Charles could not help the tears that started streaming down his face as he remembered Sara was gone.

Because just like Jane, she is gone now. She has died your majesty and with her the light as forsaken me forever – Henry felt the ground moving so hard he had to sit down, Sara always had been his rock through all of the years and in spite of sometimes not agreeing with his decisions she was the only one who ever stood by him regardless of what he could give her, or the benefit she cold ever get from this; it pained him to see her gone for now that Charles had told him this he had finally realized that Sara had completely abandoned herself and her life to care for him, to end to his matters and he had never even had the courtesy to ask his own sister if she was happy.

How? – he said low almost as whisper

It was Thomas Seymour's fault; he tried to blackmail us when he discovered we had been living together. She was riding here in the rain and she fell of her horse.

My sister is dead because of that bastard? I will have him chopped into pieces, boiled alive!

That would not be punishment for him, you shall take away from him that he loves more than life itself… strip him of duties and lower him in rank…

I here by promise you that if I ever get the chance I shall hurt him just like he has hurt us, by taking Sara away from our lives. Have you buried her?

Yes, next to Margaret.

Very well, and her children?

They are mine. I shall keep her children

No, they will come here and I shall make sure they are cared for. You have absolutely no obligations to them

Arthur is my son – the words just escaped Charles's mouth, but Henry was just to sad to fight

Is he? Then keep him, the girls shall come here

I promised her I would care for her children, all of them and as you loved her I beseech you to not let me fail that promise.

Henry agreed and Charles kept Sara's children, it was hard to care for three children all by himself but as the months passed he felt that being with was getting a little piece of her back. Soon he was called ahead to the north to make way for the king and with sadness he left the children behind.

The north was filled with ghost of passed sins and so after receiving the visit of old Thomas Darcy, Charles was left even more heartbroken, for he felt his betrayal to the leaders of the rebellion so many years ago was what had cost him Sara's life; however he was even more surprised when another familiar voice greeted him.

Margaret – he said and faced the ghost of his first wife.


	21. to let go

To let go

Margaret – Charles said and faced the ghost of his first wife.

Well I am most glad you haven't forgotten about me – She replied

Why are you here?

You know why I am here, she sent me. – She said sitting in front of him, and it reminded him of the time she was sitting next to her husband the king of Portugal.

She sent you? Why?

She's been watching, she wanted me to tell you she's happy to see how much you've loved her children and she is most proud of them, but she can't be at peace for your soul keeps grieving over her

How couldn't it? Without her I feel I have nothing, if it weren't for those children I wouldn't want life at all – he replied with tears in his eyes.

But it is not your time yet, or else it wouldn't be me who would be here in front of you. Let her go Charles; let her go with the conviction you'll see her again. Learn to live once love has died, learn to love again, that's all she wants from you; that's all I ever wanted for you two. – she stood from the chair an walked towards the door, but before leaving she stood still in front of the doo and looked back

Talk to her, she will be listening even if you cannot see her – and so as soon as she appeared she was gone, leaving Charles alone, he stood up from his chair and walked towards the window, he watched the could night outside.

I knew I loved you when I looked in to your eyes and saw mine, then you existed for me and I knew there wouldn't be another for you were here and now that you are gone I feel you in each kiss that would never be, I feel you in the absence, I feel you in the aftermath of this love that gave us both so much sadness... I feel you are in the forgetness, I feel you are in my memories, I feel you in each part of me, I feel you are everywhere.

Madeleine had developed a fear of horses, she couldn't stand the sight of them and she suffered terribly every time Charles took Arthur for a ride, she kept; she had became abstracted from the world and remained confined to her rooms. At first Charles thought of this as a normal behaviour, but now he was starting to be really worried, he really did not know how to handle the situation; he knew Sara would have a perfect solution but that made him feel even more impotent for he didn't not know what to do. He went to her rooms, and went. Found her sitting on a chair looking out the window, looking over Arthur and Henry.

Maddie? – Charles said

Hello your grace, I was just... thinking – she replied

Why don't you come out, perhaps read a book outside; it's a beautiful day

I don't want to, I don't feel safe.

Madeleine, being outside didn't kill your mother, it was an accident caused by the greed of man, but I promised your mother I would never let anything happen to you an I intend to keep that promise, as long as I am here you will not be harmed

But you won't be here; I know the king has called you his general and you are heading for France; you will leave us alone again.

If I could choose I would stay here with you, but the king has called me an I cannot refuse the king's command

I might be young but I am not stupid, my uncle might have commanded you to come but you yearn a war with all your heart and soul, perhaps even more than you yearn death. Don't lie to me.

Madeleine was right, Charles yearned for war even harder than he yearned for death, he missed breaking spears and battle swords, he wanted to feel young again. And it was then he realized what was happening, Madeleine had spoken with a maturity not proper of a twelve year old girl, just like her mother in her time; Sara had died, she was gone and he knew that, but she had left behind the best she had, she had left him her temper and her wisdom to accompany him, to keep him earthbound.

One more question your grace, before I leave – Madeleine said getting him off his trance

Yes Maddie?

You're not taking my brother to war, are you?

Off course not, Arthur is only thirteen he's not prepared for a war yet. - Madeleine suddenly smiled and the whole room seemed to light up, Charles then knew that that matter was exactly what was troubling her soul. She ran out of the room to look for Margaret who was picking up flowers in the garden. Charles laughed

Henry has remarried since Katherine Howard's beheading, he has married Catherine Parr, in a bigger irony she was the woman Thomas Seymour had fallen in love with and after stripping him of some his duties he was sent to the Low countries as ambassador, but that was just Henry's scheme to get him away. Although I think is not enough to make him pay what he did to us... I understand now why you wanted me to have your children, Maddie, she is so much like you in so many ways; she outdoes herself to serve around the house thinking she will repay that way everything I do for them and she even dares to scold me; a little girl scolding the duke of Suffolk... I miss you so much Sara, I really hope it isn't long before we meet again – Charles said to Sara's gravestone, he used to go there and speak, telling her everything that was going on, this was the last time he would do that before leaving for Boulogne.

The French camp was in silence; Henry was alone in his tent with Charles. He wasn't young anymore and he knew it and the past, even the grimy parts from it, kept getting brighter and brighter.

She would have told me this was stupid, Sara, she would have told me this was an unnecessary war. I miss her Charles, I miss my conscience, and she was my conscience. – Henry said

Your majesty I miss her even more, everyday for a second I have peace when I wake up, but then it all comes back to me.

She was the best thing the Tudor house gave birth to, and yet so few people got to know that. Oh Charles how I regret it, I think I never told her how much I loved her, perhaps she died thinking I didn't loved her enough...

I am loyal witness to how much she loved your majesty and I believe she sees things a lot more clear than us, I believe with all my heart she knows now how much we both loved her.

Charles met Brigitte Rousselot and fell in love with her, her personality being somewhat similar to Sara's but he knew that even thought she was a lot like her, they were not the same. He brought her home to England and introduced her to Sara's children, Arthur was fifteen now, Madeleine fourteen and Margaret nine. Both Arthur and Margaret welcomed Brigitte to the house hold but Madeleine didn't she felt Charles had forgotten her mother.

It is a beautiful painting, just like her – Charles said entering Maddie's room and watching a portrait she had made of her mother

I didn't want to forget her, seems like everyone here is doing so – she answered bitterly.

Was that directed to me?

Yes, no, I don't know... I just, I want you to be happy

Brigitte makes me happy Maddie

I know, but I don't want you to forget about her either... I guess it is taking it's toll now I ... want her back – Charles smiled

I will never forget about your mother, a love like ours will never disappear; but it isn't my time yet and until it is I must find our happiness, mine and yours. I really believe Brigitte can make us all happy and as you love me, as you loved Sara, would you at least give her a chance?

Yes, I will. She does not seem like a bad person after all – Madeleine and Charles smiled in complicity and so a new dynamic had been established, Sara smiled at the site of Charles and Madeleine's friendship, she had been there the whole time and she approved Brigitte too, she didn't need to worry she only had to wait patiently for the final hour, that approached quickly unbeknownst to everyone she loved.


	22. the final hour

The final hour

So many years had passed since the story began, now he was and old man, only scraps of the stud he was in his youth where left, almost nothing left of the man who played with women feelings and who love and life taught him a lesson by making him fall in love with the one woman he wasn't supposed to love, a girl almost eleven years younger than him and who had gave him a beautiful boy and two girls who had became his light in the dark. Twenty years had passed now since Sara went to court, expecting to become duchess and since he himself had became duke. He was sick now, and he knew there was no future left to look forward too, but longing for those images from the past, and the people he might encounter in death; he no longer feared the ghost of the rebellion leaders, he already felt his debt to them pay, pay from the moment he had lost the person he loved the most in the world.

It pained him also to know he was leaving Brigitte alone in a country that wasn't hers; he knew perfectly well that Catherine would seek everyway to destroy her. He kept asking to himself how he could have missed this evil vengeful side of the woman he once thought could make him happy, he was only comforted by the fact that he knew his son Henry would never be compromised with his mother's evil and that made him a little happy all things considered.

Are you feeling okay your grace? – said Margaret interrupting his thoughts

Yes dear, I was only thinking. Do you need anything?

I was just looking for a book; are you sure you are okay? You don't seem well at all – Charles smiled at Margaret, eleven years old now

What you see are just the troubles of the wisdom that comes with age. I am just and old man thinking about the past, counting the hours and minutes until the end.

If I may say, we love you as a father your grace and it would pain us terribly if you died, you are all we have left and we have been very lucky

Why is that Maggie?

Because our mother never forced us to be Kniverts or Brandons, she gave us the opportunity to be both and that has been the greatest gift she could ever had given to us. Even if most people don't believe so.

And you sweetheart are the greatest gift she could ver give me.

Father, there is someone here looking for you. Is lord Hertford, Brigitte is downstairs with him. - Arthur said, he had known the truth for a couple of years now, Charles had decided to tell him the truth when he turned fifteen, Madeleine and Henry also knew the truth and Brigitte off course knew it too.

Thank you for telling me son. I shall go see what is it that he wants – Charles said and he went away leaving Margaret and Arthur alone.

Where is Madeleine, I don't think I've seen her in a while – Arthur said

I don't know, probably painting somewhere – Margaret said and was about to leave when Arthur stopped her

You? Not knowing where Maddie is? If you are going to lie to me you have to do better than that Margaret

Arthur I really don't know now let go of me.

If you don't want to tell that means Maddie is up to something and it cannot be good at all

Just leave it be Artie, please.

Come on Maggie you know you want to tell me – Said Arthur trying to persuade one of his sisters into telling him where the other was.

All right! I will tell you, she won't come out of the room until Henry leaves – Margaret said

Why? Did Henry do something to her?

No you idiot! She won't come out of the room because... because she is in love with him and what's worse is that he is in love with her too

And she is alienated because?

Because she says she does not want to make the same mistakes our mother did; you know, your father, my father besides the duchess hates us... she's really sad Artie, and quite frankly I don't now what to do or say.

I see... I will handle this myself, now go on; don't leave her alone, and don't tell her I know – Arthur said

What are you going to do?

You will see! – Arthur left the house and went to the stream, Henry was there by himself.

So... when where you planning on telling me you were in love with my sister? – Arthur said and Henry's face turned pale white

I... I wanted to tell you but... it doesn't matter, she does not love me back – Henry said

Are you crazy Henry? She is just afraid, listen women in my family had had so much bad experiences with Brandon man, but if you're intentions with her are serious in deed I will help you

You will?

IF your intentions are serious yes, you're both my siblings and I want you happiness. ARE your intentions serious?

I want to marry her Arthur, I really do.

Then I shall help you.

Arthur made his mission to serve as cupid for his sister and his brother, he talked to Charles and in no time Madeleine was betrothed to Henry Brandon in spite of Catherine's protest. It all could have been happy, except that Charles illness was getting worse, he barely could sleep at night and he kept having uncontrollable fevers, death was approaching. Charles went to see the king, Henry was surprised to see him like that; he never actually thought that Charles Brandon could get that sick, he loved him like a brother, even more than he had loved his own brother Arthur.

In spite of everything, life had been beautiful hasn't it your majesty? – Charles said

Oh yes Charles, good fortune has smiled us both. We had all the wealth and women we wanted and lost the ones we loved. Oh my sisters, you cannot know how often I think of them... Margaret, so impetuous and driven; and Sara, so wise and so brave.

Yes his majesty, I only wish I could have loved Margaret the way she deserved it...

Let's not think of the bad, we are too old to trouble ourselves even more.

It was the last time Charles was ever going to speak to Henry; it was the last time Charles was ever going to see daylight. The cold was unbearable that night, he could hear Brigitte next to him but he couldn't see her, all Charles saw was blackness. And in the mist of the shivering he muttered something no one understood.

Sara – he said and as he kept repeating her name the darkness began to fade

What is it sweetheart?- Brigitte said

Sara – Charles repeated and this time everyone understood. Arthur, Madeleine and Margaret looked at each other.

The darkness cleared and revealed a great hall, there was a mirror next to him and when Charles looked at himself he was no longer old, he was young again, as young as the first time he had meet Sara. He kept walking down the hall and finally got to the door, he opened it and a huge ballroom opened before his eyes, people at the sides made him a path of honour; he recognized some of the faces: Margaret, Anthony, Katherine of Aragon, Thomas More, Jane Seymour, William Compton; they all greeted him as he walked by.

At the end of the path there was a throne and sitting in it there was her, looking as beautiful as ever in a golden gown, she stood up and walked towards him, until they where finally face to face with each other.

Hello my love – he said to her and she smiled

You did well Charles, and you should not trouble for Brigitte for my children would not forsake her. And you shouldn't feel guilty because you loved her, what are the odds you would go to the exact town where you would find her

It was you?

You wouldn't look for happiness so I had to push you a little. But it is over now it is time for you to rest, for all of us to rest.

We're finally together and this time no one can separate us

No my love, no one can – they embraced each other in a long kiss and everyone clapped, not for the couple, but for the love, the love that had been stronger than time, than human greed and manipulations; that great love that had survived everything, even death itself.

_The end_


End file.
